Crossing Streets
by Shout InTheVoid
Summary: a modern story about the lives of Naruto's characters. Mostly about SasuSaku. In the suburbs of a lost city, Sakura,a ballet teacher and a gangster, Sasuke meet under "unusual" circumstances. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A modern day tale of what would Sakura and Sasuke's lives be like.**

 **UPDATE: I WILL PROBABLY BE REWRITING CERTAIN CHAPTERS AND CHECKING FEW THINGS TO MAKE SURE THE STORY ISN'T THAT BAD SINCE A LOT OF YOU ARE NOT HAPPY WITH THE ENDING, PLEASE BARE WITH ME FOR THE TIME BEING!**

* * *

The lightning on "Ballet school" just got turned off, Sakura made sure she closed the doors tightly, it was a dark neighborhood and rumors were circling around that some new guys were taking charge of things. No one has approached her and asked her to acknowledge them or even worse, for money. But still just to make sure this little heaven was safe, she was going to check the locks again. It was the only ballet school in the town. Girls seemed happier here, they were able to have fun and smile, away from all the violence and gunshot they witness on a daily basis... she felt fear creeping up to her. Damn, this place meant as much for her as those little girls. She enjoyed life behind these closed doors. She had to keep it safe.

Sakura's pink hair was long, covering her entire back, keeping her warm in this cold winter night. As she was walking down the street passing an alley she heard fainted whimpers and cries, she stopped for a minute to stare into the blinding darkness, she couldn't make the faces, there was someone laying on the ground and another landing him a kick right to the ribs. Her eyes widened at the sound of impact and watched closely as the assaulter leaned down and reached for a white plastic bag from his victim's pocket "I told you, if you want keep running your business, you had to pay the money, Boss likes everything to be in order... You need to listen..." the man lifted his hands up as if in disbelief and then directed another kick to the body on the floor. She covered her mouth with her hands, stopping herself from making any sound and quickly turned away. However she pumped into something hard, she opened her eyes and froze. it was a someone. She looked up and a pair of black angry eyes stared down at her. She quickly averted her eyes, feeling his stares burning deep down in her soul. A shiver ran through her body and she barely uttered the words:

"I'm...I am...I'm sorry, I should have been more careful..."

"Hein..." a firm voice answered. She kept looking around not knowing where would it be okay to land her eyes?! She noticed he had...blue...hair. Well someone other than her had a weird hair color, finally, she almost sighed with relief until she remembered the situation she was stuck in and found her inner self cursing at her. she ended up staring at his chest, rising and falling in a rhythmic movements.

"Seen anything?" he finally said, his voice was low, menacing and cut through her heart like a blade. He was eyeing her and she didn't have to think much to know that this was more of a threat rather than a question.

"Huh? No...No... I haven't seen a thing." She hated herself for lying. She should have told him. She should have been courageous enough to save that tortured soul back in the alley but she had learnt some hard lessons ever since she moved to this neighbor. She was better off keeping her mouth shut and minding her own business. She cursed at herself again and started moving away as soon as she heard what she assumed was an expression of agreement.

"Hmm" he whispered and moved out of the way.

Not even thinking about glancing back, she picked up her pace and hardly stopped herself form running like a maniac down the streets. When she finally reached home, her breath was ragged and her hands were shacking. She threw away her purse and stripped down from her clothes and went straight to the bathroom. She had to be strong, she can't walk up to the school tomorrow looking like a crazy women, what would the girls think? What would she tell the mothers? I saw a guy lying on the floor getting the shit kicked out of him? Well that's not news... She took a deep breath, shut down all these worries and headed for bed, all she needs right now was a good sleep.

The next morning, she stood frozen in front of the school's tiny door. The words "MIND YOUR BUISNESS" were written in big black letters on the entire front façade. She felt herself going numb.  
"what is this about?! Could it..! No, it can't be, I didn't even see their faces! Oh god this is the last thing I want to be part of..." she turned around, feeling as if she was being watched...and there right at the corner of the street, her eyes found a familiar pair of dark orbs, she couldn't really make his expression, he looked nor threatening nor mad... what was he doing there? Making sure she got the message?! She took a deep breath, taking the decision to confront him,  
"when did you become this weak? No! They won't walk away with it!" she thought.  
Suddenly she felt a hand grabbing her wrist, stopping her only after taking her first step forward, she looked around and saw Ino, a friend of hers and also a mother of one of the girls attending the school.  
"What is going on? What is this!?" she felt the worry in her friend's voice.

"I'll explain, just a minute" but as she turned around, he was gone. A deep frown settled on her brows. She pulled her friend inside, called all of the moms whose girls had class and had to apologize and cancel her classes till she got rid of that awful writing on her door. Then she told her friend about last night and how she thinks this might be related to it as she had no enemies and could think of no one else who would do such thing.

"Then how about laying low for a while? You know how things are here, this will soon be forgotten and you can move with your life as they would find someone else to bully" Ino suggested, trying to keep her only friend safe. But the pink haired woman shook her head

"I can't show any sign of fear or defeat, they will keep bothering me, they would enjoy torturing an easy target..."  
"Who are we even talking about here Sakura?" Ino wondered.  
"I don't know... I don't know" Sakura whispered more to herself than the woman in front of her.

Sakura spent most of the afternoon trying to get rid of the letters written all over the front of her school. She even bought paint and did the sloppiest job to make it seem as if the words were never there. "It will be okay" she thought "just get through today and tomorrow all of this would only seem like a nightmare, it's all right."

She stopped by a store on the way home, bought some drinks and headed home. Approaching that damned alley, she felt her feet getting heavier, she stopped by it and looked around, it was empty... there was nothing there but a few garbage bags, she half expected to see a dead body laying there...she sighed with relief and walked on. The feeling of an uneasiness lingering deep within her.

She took a quick hot shower, changed into her pajamas and headed for the window to shut the curtains however she noticed a dark figure from the corner of her eyes, she looked closely and felt a surge of anger as she realized the figure was starring right back at her. She grasped her coat abruptly and headed outside:

"EXCUSE ME!" she yelled at the guy from across the street, he stepped into the light of a lamp. It was the same man, blue shiny hair, sharp eyes, mouth settled into a straight line, she watched as his wide shoulders stretched as if in display of power. He lifted his shin and starred down at her. She hugged herself tightly and yelled once more, crossing the street:

"I SAID EXCUSE ME! SIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

He took in a deep breath and then sighed  
"perfect... god why is she being stupid..."

She was right in front of him now."the night is cold and brutal" he thought, she hugged herself tighter, her green eyes shone under the dim light, her cheeks got red from the cold and her nose started running. Shit, she looked ridiculous.

"What are you doing here? You have no right to follow me around! If you keep this up I..." she trailed off as she saw his lips curling up to what appears to be ...a smile! He found her funny! Here she was putting her life on the line and he was laughing at her! "What do you expect? Did you hear yourself?! What were you going to say huh? Tell the cops on you perhaps?! You idiot" her inner self mocked her. God, she couldn't keep herself together. She frowned and watched as his eyes twitched with something she couldn't figure.

"You need to leave, no need to threaten me and play these weird games. I already told you, I haven't seen anything."  
she looked deep in his eyes and struggled the urge that suddenly took over her to hug him. This weird-threatening-stalking-charming man in front of her radiated with warmth.

"I see. Keep it that way." He simply stated, tearing his eyes from her and walking away.

"EXCUSE ME!" she yelled back at him

"SIR!" sarcasm filling her voice this time, when he didn't turn around. Her eyes widened as she watched his figure slightly vibrating...he was chuckling at her, what now? Was she getting more amusing as she spoke?! She stood dumbfounded as he walked away, turning into a ghostly figure in the deep night. She headed back home,locked the door and slid to the floor, her hand reaching for her heart. How could she feel warm seeing him smile? How could she feel safe standing that close to him?! He could have killed her and no one would do anything about it. But he wouldn't...he wouldn't. There was something in his eyes, something sad that made her insides clench and turn upside down.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it *-* , please R &R! ~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, here's chapter 2! hope you like it!**

* * *

These days have been calm. No one showed at her door step, no one bothered her at the school and she minded her own business. Today she decided to stay longer at the school after all of the students went home and Hinata, a close friend of hers who worked with her as a teacher, checked most of the lights and locked the was a long day but she was feeling great, today the school was full of laughter, excitement and anticipation as she introduced the class to a new routine. Everyone 'eyes shone with admiration and joy, it felt as if they were in a different place, far away from this cruel world. She headed to the small dance floor, the wooden floor shiny and clean, the mirrors reflecting a small figure dressed in a pink tutu made of silk and tulle and a worn leather ballet shoes. "My little heaven" she though.

Soft music started reaching her ears as she started stretching her muscles, it's been a while since she had the dance floor all to herself. She missed this feeling, standing in the center of the room she stared at the mirror and bright green eyes stared back at her. She started unfolding her hands over her body like a blossoming flower and then took two steps forward followed by a plie, and again she repeated the movements. She was delicate and soft. She stretched her left leg in an elegant tendu then jumped up in the air and landed perfectly on her toes. She then proceeded to perform a series of pirouettes. She radiated beauty and precision. She transformed her emotions into light movements. She can finally let go of the burden over her shoulders that has been there for a while now. She took a few steps forward and launched into an attitude, one leg supporting her weight while the other held up at a 90 degree angle in a curved position. She stood there for a minute and then moved on continuing her routine.

Out of nowhere a shiver ran through her body and a sudden feeling of exposure took over her. She jumped up in the air but failed to gain her balance and landed hard on the sole of her right feet. She felt pain stinging her ankle. She sat down holding her leg and squeezing it, trying to get rid of the pain before getting up and packing her things. "It's okay, nothing would ruin such a day" she thought, but little did she know. Trouble was waiting for her a couple of blocks away. Hinata warned her so many times about walking home alone late at night, being a pretty young lady didn't help at all. Two men had their backs to a wall, holding two cans of beer while many more where at their feet. She tightened the coat around her and kept , one of the two men whistled at her and nudged his friend in the stomach to pay closer attention to her.

"Hey beautiful" one of the them said, he had pale skin, dark hair and his smell was toxic, a mixture of beer and sweat. She ignored him and tried to walk faster but failing as her the pain in her ankle worsened. they were following her and suddenly one of them grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. Her breathing got faster and she could only think of the pepper spray in her bag. She has never had to use it before but there was a first time for everything. She felt the hot breath of her assaulter on her neck, she shut her eyes in disgust and struggled to get her hands free.

"Get away from her" a familiar voice spoke. Her eyes flared open and watched as he approached them.  
"Hey there Sasuke... want have some fun?" one of them said, smirking in a hopeless attempt to hide the evident nervousness in his voice.  
"Don't make me repeat myself" he hissed.

"Sasuke, his name is Sasuke" she thought as her hands finally got free.

"Don't be the fun killer man! Look at her, fierce and tiny, I like that in a girl, I have a feeling we are gonna stay up all night" the pale guy muttered as his eyes scanned Sakura's body up and down. She felt the blood boiling in her veins. As the man's grip was getting loose on her hands, she took the chance and in a matter of seconds, she sprayed the guy right in the eyes. He cursed and slumped down. His friend's face got red and reached for her hair, he yanked her away from the wall and she felt tears burning in her eyes.

"You little..." he couldn't finish his sentence as a swift punch landed on his face, he fell back taking Sakura with him. Spraining her injured ankle, she let out a soft cry. Soon a huge palm reached for her and then she was on her feet, pain shot through her and she leaned against the wall. Sasuke kicked the two men on the ground, unleashing what seemed to be a never ending rage. The tears rolled down her cheeks and she started yelling "STOP! PLEASE STOP IT!"

He turned around, took her sight in before walking slowly to face her. His eyes were hooded with something she couldn't trace. He seemed so distant and right there she realized she had a million reason to fear him. "Run" her inner self yelled. However this dangerous man looked so deep into her soul she was frozen in place.

"Breathe" he whispered. At that moment she realized she was holding her breath. Her lips slowly parted and she inhaled. Suddenly, he crouched down at her feet offering his back. She blinked a couple of times, not quiet understanding what's going on.

"Get on." Every time he spoke he seemed to choose his words carefully, not saying much and cutting straight to the chase.  
"No" she answered, choking on her own tears.

"Stop acting stupid for tonight and get on." His voice sounded so cold, it made this winter night even worse.

She looked down at her leg and then at the man crouched in front of her. She didn't really have much of choice and she hated the idea of standing another minute next to the bodies lying down on the floor, whimpering. She dropped her weight on his back and struggled to keep balance without wrapping her hands around his neck. He stood easily as if she weighed nothing. He grabbed her legs in a tight hold and moved forward. He took one step at a time, peacefully and gracefully. She tried to ignore the pain throbbing in her ankle as tire washed through her body. Her eye lids kept getting heavier and she finally surrendered to sleep.

Feeling her muscles relax against his body, Sasuke sighed heavily and wished he could see her face.  
"How could she manage to pull trouble to her like a magnet?! Including him..." he shook the thought off his mind and walked faster.

Reaching her house, he shook her slightly in order to wake her up.  
"We are here, give me your keys." he said with a flat voice.

She barely opened her eyes and shoved her hand in her purse till she felt the cold metal keys touching her fingers then she handed it to him absent minded.

* * *

 **please review and tell me what you think! it would mean a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 : lavender and cherry blossom**

* * *

Sasuke balanced the girl on his back with one hand while the other struggled to find the right key. Finally he managed to unlock the door and stumbled inside the full darkness that engulfed the place. He threw his hand in search for the light switch and turned it on. The lights of her small living room slowly flickered to life. It was a tiny room filled with furniture. He couldn't really say it was well organized but he was more astonished by the colors. A purple futon to his left next to the window, next to it was a dark brown coffee table, books all over it, some were left open half way and many had bookmarks.

"She likes to read" he noted to himself.  
A couch was set in the middle, it was pink. Her pillows were of all colors, red heart shaped ones, green rectangular ones, blue neck pillow. There was no TV in the room. A shelf with more books.  
He slowly lowered her to the couch. She muttered something he didn't understand, instead, he moved on inspecting the rest of the house, he turns right and faces the kitchen, which is, to his surprise, quite tidy. Few more steps, the bathroom. In the hallway, he notices pictures hanging on the wall, one of a little girl in a ballet outfit, smiling proudly. Another of Sakura in the middle with a lot of smiling girls all wearing the same outfit, "her class" he thinks. But there is this one pictures that he keeps his eyes on for a while, a little girl and her parents, the dad crouching by her side and the mother laughing gently.

He then turned the lights of another room, it's her bedroom. Sasuke felt weird and quickly walked away. He already knows she lives alone. He looked back and watched her silently. She looked like a baby in a deep sleep, surrounded by drops of the rainbow. He envied her for a moment, he has never been able to fall asleep peacefully for as long as he remembered. There were always nightmares and pain. He walked closer to her and memories flashed before his eyes, people on the ground, motionless, they are all covered in blood. Gunshots in the distance.  
Suddenly Sakura stirred and her eyes slowly opened. When she recognized the person standing in front of her, she jumped up and blinked. They were in her house. Her eyes got used to the light and soon she admired the man before her. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, a black jacket and black pants. His chest muscles flexed with every breath he took. She dared looking up and met his eyes. Sakura was hypothesized. He looked tiered, wounded but ready to fight and protect what's his. He was dangerously composed. Dangerously looking at her. They watched each other for a moment before a stray hair fell on his forehead and she wished she could reach for it. But the spell was broken and Sasuke looked away.

"What are you doing here?!" she tried to get the upper hand and save herself from more embarrassment.

"You asked me in" Sasuke calmly replied.

"I did?! I don't remember such thing."

"well, you handed me your keys." Her face twisted with uneasiness.

"Still I want you to leave." she said, looking at the ground. He stood too close to her she felt her heart going crazy. She felt his eyes on her but he kept quiet. If this silence keeps up she was sure he could hear her heartbeats. She was flustered as he seemed to ignore her. He didn't budge!

"Get. Out" she repeated, spelling out the words loud and clear.

"You need to stop acting stupid" He finally said.

"You need to stop calling me that" Sakura spat back. She could swear he smirked but he wiped it out too fast it felt unreal.

"I'm just trying to help."

"yeah, it was all clear… they even knew your name, I won't be surprised if the three of you have planned something, just get out" Sakura didn't realize she was speaking loudly till the words reached her ears.

" what do you mean?" irritation was clear in the man's voice. Sakura stood up and took few steps away from him.

"I'm stating facts. They called you by name, you are one of them and I refuse to let such people into my house. I don't know what's gotten into me, letting a stalker help me. God knows what you were thinking while listening to their offer."

Sasuke's eyes got dark and she felt the floor spinning.  
"You need to be careful, that mouth's gonna get you into trouble" his eyes landed on her lips and Sakura's heart shot to her throat." If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it since the first time. Besides nothing is stopping me now." Sasuke took two steps her way and she froze, "But I guess they were right…"

Sakura was moving backwards with every step Sasuke took in her way till she slammed in to the wall. Sasuke pressed one palm to the wall and leaned closer to her. Their faces almost touching. He felt the heat of her breath mingling with his and he had to fight the strange urge to rest his head on her shoulder. She smelled like lavender and cherry blossom. _How did she end up here?_

"You are annoying." He whispered.

Feeling helpless and embarrassed, Sakura couldn't help the tears that sprung down on her cheeks. In a blink of an eye, Sasuke's thumb was on her face, wiping her tears. His touch was too soft and delicate she thought her mind was playing tricks on her.  
Then he pulled himself away, his hand went through his hair. _Was that a_ blush _across his face!_  
He headed for the door and said:

"I'm leaving. And yeah, someone will pay you a visit tomorrow. Don't act reckless."

"What do you mean? Who?", worry creeping into her voice.

"Just do as he says."

The next thing she heard, was the door slamming shut behind Sasuke.  
 _Who on earth is this guy…_

Sakura couldn't fall asleep that night. Pictures of a handsome dark man kept chasing her. Remembering how close he was to her, what his touch has felt like, that permanent shade covering his eyes, stopping anyone from looking closely. He was carrying something heavy, she felt it in the way he moved.

* * *

On the other side of the city, someone kept tossing from side to side in his sleep. Sweat drenched his pillows. A child was crying in the distance. Chasing after fading shadows while fire surrounded him. Gunshot was getting closer. Tears kept rolling on the little boy's cheeks and he seemed to have lost his voice, he opens his mouth to scream but nothing comes out. So he just stares into the fire and right there he watches as a girl approaches him, she was dancing, she seemed as light as a butterfly, twirling and jumping around, so full of life. She was unaware of the fire as she smiled at him. He wanted to yell at her to run, to hide, to take cover but he couldn't.

* * *

The next morning Sakura got up and took a shower and then got ready to head out. She took the usual path to the school and nothing seemed out of place.  
"Someone will pay you a visit" his words echoed in her ears. What does he mean?  
She spent the entire day feeling nervous. Waiting for something to happen, for someone to show up holding a gun to her head. But it wasn't till late in the afternoon, right before closing, that Hinata came running, a blush on her cheeks as she spoke:

"someone is at the door, he says he has something to discuss with you and that you are expecting him."  
Her limbs went cold and she tried to regain her courage as she headed for the door.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?!"

"Sakura is that you!"

* * *

 **i hope you liked it! tell me what you think~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm really sorry about the rating, I should have changed it way sooner! But thanks to the person who pointed it out!**

 **Here's chapter 4: Shots Fired**

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe who was standing in front of her, this now grown man was once her best friend. The blond trouble maker. She hugged him tightly and fought back tears of joy.

"OH MY GOD! How long has it been since I last saw you?! 10 years or so?!" Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"Wow look at you Miss Haruno... or no more Miss?" he eyed her playfully.

Sakura punched his arm, "it is still Miss, still trying to be funny?"

"Come on did you forget all the times I made you roll on the ground out of laughter?" Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Come inside"

she felt him lose all of the playfulness at once.  
"Um, do you know why I'm here?"

"no... Am I supposed to?"

"No it's fine but I don't think you are going to like it..." Naruto radiated nervousness and frustration, he swallowed and continued, "You know things kept getting worse and I had to leave town" Sakura nodded," well somehow I ended up here, with these guys… you know, the gang…"

Sakura's eyes widened and realization hit her.  
"You are here for them, and let me guess, it's my turn to pay"

"so you know…"

"I've heard rumors about some new bad guys taking over and walking around collecting money, they say we owe it to them, we are in their zone and they are protecting us. But we were here long before them Naruto."

"It doesn't matter, the weak has to obey or you know what happens, there is only sadness on the other side."

"Well I don't see flowers on this one! Everyone is scared, the streets aren't safe, well they have never been, but they brought their trouble along. Lately there has been more fights, Schools shutting down, drugs being passed on in the day light…"

"It's bigger than what you think, its way dirtier and scarier from the usual gangs shit. This is ..."he trailed off as Sakura shook her head violently

"this isn't you Naruto, no matter how hard things get, you never hurt people and you never take advantage of the weak."

Naruto looked down for a minute then smiled: "people change Sakura...So what's it gonna be?"

Sakura shot her eyes close and a picture of Sasuke flashed before her eyes.  
"I can't do this, I can't betray everything I believe in and give up just like that." She looked Naruto in the eyes and said: "I can't give you what you want."

Naruto smiled tenderly: "Sasuke did say you were trouble and if I did know it was you I would have known what he was talking about…you are making things hard. Just think about this. I'll come back later."

"Sasuke, you know him?"

"Of course I do! He is a…close friend of mine. Any way I have to go. See you" Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Soon after Naruto left, Sakura sat down and took a walk down the memory lane: the first time she met Naruto, the poor orphan, everyone thought he was weird and pushed him away, but he never gave up, he had the energy of a thousand sun. It took her a while to warm up to him and become friends. The things they went through together… the fighter that used to be within that little boy. He has always wanted to be a cop…she wondered what happened, why did he change so much? But she found herself answering in his shoes "life. It isn't all happy and sweet, it kicks people hard, look what it did you, what about Naruto, he who had no one by his side…"  
her name being called snapped her back to the present.

"Here you are! Umm Sakura I wanted to ask you something"

"go ahead Hinata"  
the young woman blushed and was obviously struggling to find the right words.  
"Is it about Naruto?" Sakura tried to get her to speak.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"We go way back but I haven't seen him in ages so I was surprised when he showed up today"

"I see, so...what brought him here?"

"He moved to town and wanted to pay me a visit" Sakura wanted to believe her lie so badly.

"Oh but he didn't stay long… Would he be coming back?"

Sakura laughed, "I think so, but he is cute isn't he?"

Hinata went all red and Sakura felt guilty for pushing the girl, she knew Hinata was very shy.  
"Hinata..."  
"Um, I do think he is cute."  
The two girls giggled and spent another hour chatting before each headed home.

That night Sakura went to bed thinking about what was to come now and about sharp dark eyes. She hadn't seen him all day. She wondered what was he doing and if she crossed his mind even once.

Not too far away, at the RED LAGOON club, shots were being fired. It was all too sudden, they were having one of their usual gatherings when the east side gang decided to interrupt. Gun fire was heard outside. Sasuke, Sai, the new guy, and Naruto stormed outside with their guns loaded and ready. They took cover and fired back at a dozen of masked men. The guards were already lying on the ground. The three men just had to buy some time till the rest of the gang got ready.  
Out of nowhere, Sai decided to take a closer shot and walked out to the open street.

"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto yelled but before turning back, Sai was shot in the shoulder and fell to the ground. The boy started shaking and screaming for help. Bullets kept flying above his head.

"SHIT!" Sasuke cursed. "COVER ME"

Naruto started shooting left and right till Sasuke reached Sai and pulled him back.  
The masked men kept closing on them and things weren't so bright.  
"Where the hell is Ori and the rest?! "Just as Naruto let the words out, backup came rushing through the doors. Now, they outnumbered these cowards.  
Just as the trespassers started running off, someone yelled: "FOLLOW THEM!"

* * *

He spent so much time watching her. He watched her dance, watched her talk to her students so eagerly, watched the way her green eyes shine when she laughs, how she chews on her lip when she is nervous. Her pink hair floating behind her. It was the first thing that caught his eyes. Who had pink hair?! He felt different watching her. As if transported to another dimension, full of colors. His world only knew the color of blood.  
He was so lost in thought he found himself at her door step. He felt dizzy and everything started spinning around. He rang the bell and waited. Nothing. He pressed the bell again. "What time is it" he thought to himself. Soon green orbs were staring at him.

"ARE YOU BLEEDING?!"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura let her head out, checked the street, pulled Sasuke in and shut the door.

"WHAT IS THIS! OH GOD!"

Sakura kept staring at the blood stain on Sasuke's shirt.  
Realizing he had no reason to be there and that he should've headed to his house, Sasuke froze in place.

"You need to see a doctor or something… wait you can't, he would call the police…" Sakura looked around like a lunatic, "I don't know what to do…"

Sasuke clenched his teeth, _what was he thinking?! She is freaking out, he should leave._

But instead he said:  
"it's okay, things like this happen. I can stitch myself up but I need some help, could you get me your first aid kit?"  
Sakura tried to pull herself together and just as she started walking away he added "if you got any liquor in the house it would help too."

When Sakura walked back to her living room, Sasuke was lying on her couch shirtless, his left side kept bleeding and she felt nauseous.  
"Did you get shot?" her voice came out like a whisper.

"Stabbed. it's not deep."

"i brought everything i thought would be useful...here"

She handed him a bottle of liquor and set a box on the coffee table. Sasuke poured the hard liquor down his throat.

"Now, shall we start?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "it's gonna be a long night." she thought.

* * *

 **first time writing a shooting scene if that's what it's called *awkward***  
 **I hope you liked it !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, back again with CHAPTER 5 : PICK A SIDE**

* * *

"Do you think you can clean the wound? "  
Sakura nodded and approached him, she watched him slightly wince while she passed a cloth soaked in alcohol on the cut open flesh.  
Then Sasuke looked down and informed her she's going to have to remove the jagged flesh off the edges. And After what seemed an eternity to both, it was time for stitching.  
"You can rest, I'll do it just…"

feeling the energy draining out of him, Sakura cut him off  
"no, I can do it, just try not to focus on the pain." Her voice was tender and Sasuke felt something deep within him stirring.

It was almost dawn when everything was done. Sakura's stitches weren't those of a pro but it will hold. Besides Sasuke said he would have someone of knowledge check it, hopefully.  
He was lying calmly on the sofa, eyes closed, god he looked beautifully sad. Why does it feel like she's knocked out of air every time he looks at her? Why was he at her door step tonight? And what on earth happened to him? Questions were invading her mind endlessly. She got up to get a blanket to shed him from the cold then settled next to him on the floor. When she was sure he was asleep she rested her head on the edge of the couch and soon she as well drifted to a different world.  
Feeling something itchy on his hands, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, pink hair was sprawled on his arm. He looked closer and saw an angelic figure next to him, sitting on the cold floor.  
He slowly sat up, pulled his shirt on carefully, took the blanket off his body and put it on Sakura. Then he settled his eyes on her face. He was in pain but it all seemed to disappear when she was around. His hand reached for a stray hair and tucked it behind her ear. He looked closer and wondered about her. _How did she end up here? Why is she living on her own in a dangerous neighborhood? Why did she smile so brightly at Naruto?_

He was unlocking the door when a faint call stopped him dead in his tracks,  
"Sasuke… where are you going?"  
It was the first time she calls him by name. what is this feeling at the bottom of his stomach? He wanted her to call him again, just to see why it was so different. Why did it sound more like a spell? Realizing that if he turns around now he might not be able to walk out, he might get caught in her green orbs, he might want to stay...  
 _What was happening to him_! This is not him. Was it his head that got hurt last night?!  
she was about to ask him to rest for a bit longer here, that he could stay for as long as he needed as she will be heading to work soon but he walked out muttering a thank you.  
Looking at the blanket lying on her shoulders, Sakura felt tears poking her eyes. She thought that they were close, she thought he would be different around her but he coldly walked out.

Sasuke checked his phone and rolled his eyes as he found 10 missed calls from Naruto. He headed to his place and wasn't surprised when the blond guy was already there, waiting for him:  
"Man where've you been?! I looked everywhere for you!"

"Knock it off, it's not like you don't disappear half the time ever seen me whining?"

"Whatever man" Naruto tried to brush it off "how is your wound?"

"I'm fine, how did things go after I left?"

"well we went back and told Orochimaro what happened, he was going crazy. You should be ready man, any moment he would ask us to pay a visit to certain people."

"I see."

"You sure you are okay?" Naruto was truly worried about him.

"Yeah. Go home." Sasuke nodded

"see you later" Naruto said walking out.

Sakura kept checking the streets every now and then, she would stare at the door for minutes before coming back to reality. _What's he doing?_ Was the only thought on her mind.  
Then she noticed Naruto approaching, she jumped out, opened the door and waited for him to cross the street.  
"Are you okay?" she said after giving him a quick hug.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Naruto eyed her suspiciously.

" it's just after last night… I thought you might be hurt too"

"hold on a second! So Sasuke with you last night?" the guy basically screamed.

"Shhhh! Would you keep it down! What happened to him?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No…" Sakura answered looking down at her shoes.

"Well he is not the talking type. we just got into some trouble and some coward pulled a knife on him in what was supposed to be a fist fight."

A frown appeared between Sakura's eyes.  
"He got what he deserved anyway, so don't worry about it" Naruto cleared his throat and went on "anyway, I came by to tell you no one would be bothering you any time soon, we've a few urgent things to take care of but still you need to set your priorities Sakura…"

the pink haired girl nodded when a cell phone ringed.  
Naruto took few steps away from her and answered:

"Hello, yeah….okay…okay…coming."  
"I have to go, take care."

Sakura smiled at him but she had already made plans. She grabbed her coat and walked out. She started following her childhood friend carefully. She had to pick up her pace to keep up with him as he kept walking faster and faster. He kept taking weird turns and she felt like wondering inside a maze till he finally took a turn into a dead end alley then disappeared inside one of the buildings. She hid behind a pile of cardboard boxes and trash cans determinate to figure out what's going on. To her surprise, she watched as Lee approached. Lee was one of the good guys, he was a police agent in the The Criminal Investigation Department _. What is he doing here?!_ Sakura couldn't believe her eyes _. Is he in this too? All of that hate towards gangs was a show? Him beating thugs and even getting suspended for breaking into one of their clubs without a warrant, desperate for any clues?!_ She felt her stomach flipping and decided that that was enough for one day.

She was walking back home absent minded, after texting Hinata asking her close the school as she won't be returning again, when she saw them, a group of men in black leather, laughing and cursing loudly on the curb ahead of her. She looked at them with disgust then her eyes landed on a familiar face.

She felt the blood boiling inside her veins. They contaminated the entire city, they dragged everyone into their dirty game. She walked past them, ignoring the glaring eyes trying to pierce threw her.  
 _You are a coward, for how long are you going to keep hiding, you are a shame_. She closed her eyes and decided it was time to shut the voices inside her head.  
She pulled a bottle full of water from her bag, aimed at one the men's head and watched it flying to hit him.

"What the f….."

"You pieces of shit! Get the hell out of here! No one wants you here!"

* * *

 **so what do you think?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello world! CHAPTER6 : LOVERS YET ?**

* * *

She was a causing a scene but everyone seemed to walk faster, away…  
Some of the men laughed at her while her victim cracked his knuckles and took few steps forward then stopped seeing Sasuke already in front of her.

"What do you think you are doing?" he was too close, her hand reached for her heart as if in desperate attempt to calm it.

"You should leave this place, enough, you have already ruined everything just go somewhere else!"

"What is wrong with you? Do you think that's simple?"

"Well nothing seems hard for you, you are using money to buy every clean soul around here, and you are spreading corruption as you breathe!"

"Break her nose then she will shut her pretty mouth." Someone from the back suggested.

Sasuke glared back at him then grabbed her arm and dragged her away from them.

" So now you are kicking us out, did you just now realize we are the bad guys?! Just the other day you seemed so happy hugging and smiling at one of us" Sasuke hissed, he was furious.

"He is NOT one of you!" she yelled at him, tears threatening to fall at any minute.

"Still you are our partner in crime or did you forget last night? You helped stitch up one of us and you looked after him all night... PICK A SIDE."

Sakura opened her mouth then closed it as tears were now running down her face _. He is right…_ a voice inside her head whispered.

 _What is wrong with you! Every time you open your mouth you make things worse! Look at her! She doesn't deserve this! You are a bastard.  
_  
Sasuke walked back and she was left there thinking to herself: did he just throw last night in my face? Is this his thank you? But he right isn't he? What is wrong with me? I think I'm going crazy…

a car pulled next to her and Sasuke got out of it and walked towards her,

"Get in"

"what…" she looked at him, at the car and then back again at him.

"Get in the car."

"No! what do you think I'm?!"

"Sakura get in the damned car already!"

"Don't you dare say my name! I thought you were different! I treated you like a human being! You looked lonely and sad, I couldn't turn my back on you! Then it's you who showed up at my door... Bleeding! What was I supposed to do?! Shut the door and pretend you weren't there?! Still I know I'm must sound crazy but this is your fault! You…"

she went dead silent as he cupped one side of her face and pulled her closer to him. he looked her in the eyes and whispered

" Don't cry."

Sakura felt like crying harder but couldn't as he closed down the distance between them and sealed his lips to hers in what she believed was the tenderest kiss she ever had. How could a rough man like him be so gentle? He was hesitant at first but it felt as if he was trying to mend the wound he just caused her, trying to put back the pieces of what he broke. Sakura felt herself melting and hated him a little for pulling away.

"I'm sorry."

"You were rude" she managed to respond.

"I know…Would you please get in the car now?"

"Where are you taking me?" she said as he took her hand and helped her inside the car.

"Home."

When they reached Sakura's house, Sasuke turned around to face her and stayed quiet for a moment staring into her eyes.  
"Beautiful…" he whispered more to himself than to her "i'm sorry for what i said but i kind of lost it, so would you not walk around acting reckless, throwing things at people, you can get hurt, badly…"

"I couldn't help it, I was so mad"

"what happened?"

"I saw Naruto with Detective Lee... so I guess he is in with you as well…"

"Detective Lee? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, they went into an empty building besides there was no one else around there."

Sasuke seemed distracted as he brushed her hair then said:" I've got something important to do, I will see you later okay?"

"Okay" Sakura said and headed to her house.

Sasuke didn't come back that night and Sakura realized it would be useful if she had his phone number but what would she say if she calls him? Hey it's Sakura and I miss you already _? Get your shit together girl._

The pink haired girl spent another day at the school pacing around. Hinata had insisted she takes care of both classes ever since she saw Sakura in pain because of her ankle. She spent most of her time staring out the windows, again. However no one showed up, nor Sasuke nor Naruto, have she said something she wasn't supposed to?

Later that afternoon, Hinata walked in the little room Sakura left for both them to rest, there was a bed, a couple of chairs and lots of books, she was followed by a red head, Karin, Sakura thought, she was the eldest teen in Hinata's class, she was what? 17 years old?

"Sakura, you know Karin right?" the grey eyed girl kept going when Sakura nodded "well she stayed with me yesterday, cleaning the class and checking the windows. She was really helpful so could she help us tonight too? I mean you should be resting"

"I'm fine, my leg doesn't even hurt, but if she wants to its okay" Sakura smiled at the girl waiting by the door.

"Cool" Karin simply replied.

Later when Karin had her earphones on, Sakura approached Hinata:

"I don't think this is a good idea, I mean she shouldn't be going home late, it's not safe."

"But she lives with her stepdad and she doesn't get along with him. Every day she would come with a different bruise on her body. I thought by having her here we are saving her some trouble, I could give her extra lessons too. I would hate seeing another girl goes by…"

"I see, well, maybe you are right…"

Suddenly they heard on knock on the door and when Sakura rushed to it, Sasuke was standing there. He tried to smile at her then grabbed the back of his neck:  
"still not leaving?"

"Umm we are already done here, I will be leaving in 5 minutes."

"Okay, I will wait and walk you home."

Sakura smiled and nodded at his offer. They were interrupted when Karin popped her head from behind.

"Hey there" the teen said as she eyed Sasuke.

He nodded at her with an expressionless face.  
The girl then turned to Sakura:  
"is he your boyfriend?"

"Karin! You… you shouldn't …." Sakura tried t make a sentence as her face couldn't get any redder when Sasuke caught her off.

"yes, I am."

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as the man in front her was looking at her straight in the eyes. She tried to breath and get herself together but Sasuke was moving on his own pace when he reached for her hand:

"If you are okay with that."

At the sudden loss of her voice Sakura was only capable of nodding, or was it someone possessing her body and answering for her?!  
"Hmm whatever." Karin said and walked back inside.

"I'm sorry, she is not really good with people but I hope it will get better…"

"Hn…"  
"I'll be back." Sakura smiled and disappeared.

Suddenly as she was putting on her coat, she heard weird noises at the door, she walked out and was surprised to see both Sasuke and Naruto standing facing each other, anger evident on their faces.

* * *

 **That's it! soooo ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooo people, here is CHAPTER 7: TELL ME ABOUT YOU  
**

* * *

"What is going on?" she said looking back and forth at them.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time.  
She was taken aback by their response and felt like she shouldn't push it any further as their tone said it all.

"Is Hinata inside?" Naruto said looking past her.

"Yes."

"Um, tell her I'm here..."

Sakura was getting weird vibes from Naruto but the whole situation was weird so she just nodded and said: "Okay, one minute."

She walked back inside and found the gray eyed beauty, Hinata. She came from one of the strongest family in this neighbor, no one messes around with her and everyone turns around to whisper when they see her however Sakura never got the courage what her family really does. She was just happy with her besides Hinata couldn't hurt an ant so their relationship was smooth.

"Hinata, Naruto is here and he is asking for you"

Hinata blushed and avoided Sakura's eyes.  
"We met a couple times and he asked for my phone number…but if you are not okay..."

"Why would I not be, just be careful, let's go" Sakura said and winked at Hinata.

"Karin, come on we'll take you home" Hinata said to Karin with tender eyes.

"It's fine I can walk alone."

"Oh come on, I promise we won't be that boring." Hinata insisted.  
Karin rolled her eyes and sighed.

All five walked out of the school in the dim street light and went their different ways, without a word exchanged between Naruto and Sasuke.  
When they almost reached her house, Sakura decided to bring it up:

"is everything okay between you and Naruto?"

"Let's not talk about him…but you were right."

"About what?"

"He is not one of us." Sasuke calmly answered and Sakura could hear the sadness lacing his voice.

* * *

She invited him in and he accepted.

"Want a cup of coffee or something?" she asked him already feeling the heat rising on her cheeks _. Coffee?!  
_  
"Um…I didn't get a chance to eat anything today so if there …." He trailed off shyly.  
They were standing far from each other and the level of awkwardness was rising in the place so Sakura tried to make things normal and thought about offering he watches TV while she heats up some food but wait she doesn't own a TV! _Sakura you need some updates_ …  
Instead Sasuke ended up wandering around the house for a while then he asked her if he could be of help but when she insisted she didn't, he just watched her as she tried to make a small dinner for both of them.  
She had some pasta from last night and decided to make a fresh salad to make it more appealing then she called Sasuke to the kitchen and sat across the counter.

"I like Tomatoes" he suddenly said with a small smile on his lips while fishing for a small slice from the salad and Sakura felt the world becoming a better place. _Why did he follow such a dark path? Why?_  
He looked like a young boy, his hair covered his forehead, his eyes shining like always but that smile…it made him irresistible.

"Is your wound okay?" Sakura asked when she started to pick up their plates and put them in the sink.

"It's fine, it would mend soon"

"hopefully"

Then they settled on the couch, staring at each other.  
"So… tell me why are you here?" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?"

"In this town which you obviously hate…"

"Well everyone goes through a certain point where things in their lives just change, for me it was a few years back…" Sakura sighed as she was remembering a certain period of her life. "I was happy, everything was going my way, I was practicing ballet at KBL College near our home. I have no siblings but my parents are wonderful so I rarely felt lonely…" The smile on her face slowly faded and Sasuke was nervous, he rarely felt so, but now these sparkling emerald eyes made him even anxious.

"What happened?" He tried to sound imperative as possible. It wasn't like him to ponder on things or let his curiosity win over him but he was slowly pushing his limits, tearing down walls he sat up around him a long time ago.

"My mother got sick, like really sick…she kept getting worse by the day, the doctors kept prescribing medicine but nothing seemed to work. Then they turned to drugs, so she wouldn't feel much pain. My dad quit his job to take care of her and be with her. I heard them stay up every night walking around the house, sometimes she would be whimpering and crying other times she would be as silent as a ghost but we could feel something was fading away from her…"  
seeing Sakura's tears falling for the hundredth time, Sasuke reached for her and pulled her into his arms. Sakura was surprised and it took her a couple of seconds to relax in his hold. She felt his heart beat, she felt the warmth radiating from his body, she felt safe and the demons of her past were retreating into the darkness as light was coming from a man who only knew… darkness.  
His grip started loosening and Sakura thought her invitation was no longer valid so she was pulling herself away from him when he said:

"Stay…keep talking."

"the money ran out, we could no longer pay the medical bills which meant no drugs no pain killers, I was going crazy watching mom being stolen away from us so I tried to find a way to get money, anyway… I found people, bad people, I got loans and promised I would pay back with huge interest but I didn't really care, all I was thinking of was getting my happy family back. I dropped from college and started working several jobs, day or night shifts it didn't matter, I got into fights with dad and mom never got better…" her voice was shaking and she closed her eyes trying to block the painful images.  
Sasuke felt now a familiar ache piercing through his heart, if only he knew her sooner, if he was in her life maybe he would have been able to save her from some pain and trouble. But things kept getting worse:  
"they started chasing me, asking for huge amounts of money I did not have. I couldn't go to the police nor could I hide at our house. So I ran to Ino, she is a friend of mine who lives around here." She felt Sasuke's body tensing, fists balling so she nuzzled closer to him, embracing him as to assure she is here now with him.  
" they couldn't walk around this side of the town freely so I rarely saw them, Ino got me a job at the ballet school, the previous owner was growing old and she needed someone to help her, she offered I stay at the school for free whenever I needed to and I got another job close by and slowly I started paying back the money... So I moved out of our house, dad went back to work as my aunt moved in with them and here I'm" she pulled away a little to look him in the eyes and smile at him but his eyes were dark.  
"Who are they? The people you got money from" his voice was sharp.

"It doesn't matter, they are not bothering me and it's almost in the past now."

"Almost? Sakura people like those are the worst kind you can't expect their next move, they would do anything for money."

"I was able to avoid them for years now and I would like to keep it that way, I can handle this so please let it go."

Sasuke kept quiet and it seemed as if he was trying to calm a storm raging inside him. She squeezed his arm.

"I'm okay, it only made me stronger" she smiled even brightly this time despite the tears in her eyes. She was a fighter. Sasuke looked into her eyes deeply then reached for head and caressed her pink hair.

"I like you hair" he said.

Sakura chuckled and leaned back on his shoulder.

"Now tell me something about you."

"I lost my parents when I was 9."

"I'm sorry"

"so I grew up in the streets and I met all kinds of people and somehow I ended up here." Sasuke sounded so casual as if he was stating a fact, as if the little boy he sees walking around aimlessly in dark streets at night isn't him.  
It was getting cold so Sakura walked into her room to get them some covers. She looked at the clock and saw it was already two in the morning, they have talked for hours. When she turned around Sasuke was standing at the door staring at her. He took two strides and was right in front of her.

* * *

 **Soo what do you guys think ? thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! here's chapter 8 : Eyes on us**

* * *

He leaned down and kissed her. Sakura felt the air being knocked out of her as she kissed him back. It was tender and sweet at first but slowly the kiss turned more fierce and messy. Sakura felt like her legs could give in any minute so she pulled Sasuke closer to the bed. He knelt in front of her as she sat down. His fingers were tangled up in her hair and he tried to pull her even closer to him.  
Something inside of him was hungry for her, no woman before had made him feel like things. It was all different, he wanted her to kiss back, he wanted her to put her hands on his back, he wanted her closer and he wanted her. But they had to pull away for a minute to catch their breath. He looked into her eyes and felt like they were the only two people left on earth. Nothing else mattered to him. He slowly pushed her to the bed and supported himself on his elbows on top of her and kissed her again.

"We can't… you know... you are hurt…" Sakura mumbled turning completely red. His hot breath brushed her skin every time he exhaled.

Sasuke kept quiet for a second to regain control, eyes clearing then his lips curved up a little to form a tight smile.  
"You are annoying…" he said playfully "can I spend what's left of the night here though?"  
Sakura nodded back.  
Without hesitation and as if he belonged there, he laid on the bed and pulled her to him, slowly they drifted to sleep.

The ballerina kept on dancing through the fire. This time young Sasuke made it to her and held her hand. Her eyes were electrical green and he felt a charge running through his body. He started running, trying to save both of them. they kept crossing the same street over and over again. Gunfire was right behind them. He felt her hand slipping and suddenly lost contact, he turned around and she was being swallowed by the fire, tears running on her cheeks, she was whispering his name…

"Sasuke…Sasuke.." her voice was far but kept getting closer and clearer.

"Sasuke!"

his eyes flared open and they were wild like those of a hungry lion stalking its victim. He shot up and looked around him alerted.  
"Sasuke are you okay?" he looked at the hand touching his arm and then at the woman next to him, these electrical green eyes…

"It's a nightmare, here, drink some water."

Sasuke took a sip of water and regained his calmness, he laid back and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sakura was worried. The pillow was drenched in sweat, he looked exhausted and haunted. And he was calling her name.

"I'm okay, it happens a lot… I'm sorry"

"Don't be. but what do you mean it happens a lot?" she asked as she held his hand.

He felt the warmth of her palm, the tenderness of her skin. This was all new to him and yet he intertwined they fingers and held her hand tightly.  
"I've been having these nightmares ever since i was a teen, guess something in my head is messed up"

"Don't say that...What was it about?"

"My parents's death, a fire and a little boy."

"You were sweating and tossing around so I thought I should wake you up. I think its serious maybe you should tell someone about it or take a break from…you know…everything around here…"

Sasuke took a deep breath.  
"Sometimes I feel like I'm breathing but the air isn't reaching my lungs, like the world is closing in on me, all my limbs are heavy, everything inside is accumulating yet I keep going... cause I have to. I can't risk being weak and letting it show. The world is a dark place, Sakura."

"Still, we have a choice, to start over. Every day the sun sets but with every morning it rises again." She said looking at him and smiling.

"You are even brighter than the sun." He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

Sunlight was already sneaking through the windows and it was time to get up. Sasuke took Sakura to the school that morning and surprise, Karin was already there.

"Good morning Karin, everything alright? You are early!"

"Got kicked out last night so..." she said nonchalantly "is he your boyfriend or something?" she was staring straight at Sasuke.

"I don't think you…" She was caught off as Sasuke cleaned his throat.

"hn, I am." He talked in a different way and Sakura felt special. It was like he showed her more of himself, his true self and he wasn't this cold with her.  
Karin's mouth formed an O and then turned to Sakura, looked her up and down and gave a look of disapproval.  
The three walked inside and soon Hinata joined them looking as cheerful as ever.

* * *

Couple of weeks later ...  
Sakura was at the school doing her usual routine along with Karin and Hinata when Sasuke arrived. He was supposed to come a bit later, after Naruto picked up Hinata as the two were still not on the bright side. Neither would say what happened nor would they fix it. As Sakura was trying to rush and leave with Sasuke, Naruto came in. the two stared at each other and if looks could kill, both would be lying on the floor dead now.

Breaking the tension in the air, Sasuke's phone rang. After whispering few words to the caller he shut the phone and faced Naruto:  
"It's tonight, Stay out of it" Sasuke calmly said.

"I can't." Naruto replied equally as calm.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can take home tonight." Sasuke turned to Sakura and started walking out, the pink haired woman followed him and reached for his arm.

"what's going? Where are you going?" Worry laced her voice and Sasuke felt uneasy leaving. But they have been waiting for this night. They had business to sort out. People to be put in place and power to show.

"Don't worry, it will be okay, I'll come to your house later tonight."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.  
Something was pulling her heart to the darkest pit on earth and she felt like she shouldn't let him go. But he looked warmly at her and her hand slowly slid off his arm. she then watched him cross the street and slowly disappear.

Naruto followed him next and the girls were again on their own.  
When they went out, Karin told Hinata she have to stop by a friend's house and left. A couple blocks away she dialed a number and pressed call.

"Do it tonight… she just left on her own and Sasuke will be busy... hhhhh whatever."  
Karin had a wicked smile across her face.

On the other side of the town, Sakura was walking back home on her own. She kept thinking about Sasuke and what he was getting himself into. If he would be okay or would he come back stabbed like last time or maybe even something worse. Suddenly a voice caught the train of her thoughts:  
"hey pinkie..." the first guy said "remember us?"  
he was pale and tall, he smelled of alcohol, he looked familiar. He stepped closer and a chill ran down Sakura's spine.

* * *

 **So i'm thinking this is it, i'll wrap up the story and probably post another chapter ~~**  
 **Thank you so so so much for reading! Please do tell what you liked and what you think i should work on to write better stuff !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! it's been a while! here is chapter 9!**

 **warning : contains violence.**

* * *

"I almost went blind last time thanks to you,remember… your 'courageous' move as you sprayed pepper into my face" he threw his hands in the air and tried to sound as dramatic as possible when he said the word courageous. Sakura knew she was in trouble.

"Then I got my ass kicked by Sasuke…hhh but tonight you are on your own" the second guy said, a grin forming on his face and his eyes twitched with evil.

"What do you want from me?!" Sakura yelled at the two and a shadow came out the darkness behind them.

"Decorate your pretty face dear teacher."

"Karin!" Sakura yelled.

"Well you don't look pleased to see me… that's sad." Karin said while faking a pout. "you see, if you are Sasuke's girl you have to be worthy: so we are going to put you to a little test."

"Karin have you lost your mind? What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke deserves the best… you hear me THE BEST… that's not you." She looked her up and down. "Let's get started shall we?" she chew her gum and took a step back allowing the two boys to step closer to Sakura. One reached for her hair, he pulled her closer and grabbed her by it.

"Go on now Juu, I got her." he said to the other guy.

Sakura's eyes darted to the blond guy and felt tears burning her eyes. _What should I do? How to get out of here?_ She had nothing she could use as a weapon. she has gotten used to Sasuke taking her back home, she felt safe and let her guard down and now she pays the price.

The next thing she heard was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, it was like squashing an apple. Her jaw burned, she tasted blood on her lips and she fell to the ground.  
"Not so fast-" the pale guy reached for her hair again and pulled her to her legs.  
She yelled at him and tried to free herself, she scratched his hands and pulled herself further just to be grabbed by the hand again, another fist landed on her face and she felt it go numb.

No one walked by. Her purse was on the ground a couple of feet away. If only she could reach for her phone. Call someone and get help. If they kicked her one more time on the stomach she felt she would likely pass out. She can't risk that. She had to keep her mind awake. She had to fight back.

The beating stopped for a moment and she heard gunshot in the distance. It was a dark calm night and the sound traveled for far distances. So maybe she should try to scream again...maybe someone would hear her. But even if they did, would someone actually come to rescue her? Who would want to get in such trouble? No one.  
Karin sighted loudly.

"Ahhh the sound of our precious Sasuke erasing those useless bastards of the planet. Ehh we need to hurry thought…" she looked down at Sakura then crouched down next to her."Having fun yet? You see, ballerina, you need to get your shit and get out of here… leave Sasuke alone and forget about him. we can't risk having him grow weaker by caring for such a pathetic creature." she let out a sound of disapproval and a look of disgust appeared on her face " look at you...all bloody and messed up…you look too ugly."

* * *

Sai came running and yelled:

"the cops are nearing around here."

"What?! How could they possibly know we are here? We haven't even started yet?" a red haired boy yelled over the sound of gunshot.

Sasuke's face darkened and anger was pouring out of him:  
"we have to go, we can't risk getting caught in the middle of a shooting."

"what about our revenge? Ori won't be happy about this." Sai mumbled.

"would you rather spend ten years behind bars?"

They all went silence and could hear the sound of police sirens a couple of blocks away.

"Go, go, go!"

"Freeze!" a familiar voice yelled from behind.

Sasuke turned around and was surprised seeing his blond best friend shielding behind his car and threatening them with his gun.  
"What are you doing?" Sai laughed.

"I think he finally lost it.. Hey kid aim your gun somewhere else..." someone else said.

While Sasuke just froze and stared at his friend.

* * *

Karin pushed back her red hair and whispered to Sakura:

"I want give you a souvenir, something to remember me of. The girl you feel sorry for, you think you are trying to save.. god you should see how pathetic you look! "  
she then grabbed Sakura's wrist in one hand and a knife in the other.

Sakura tried to pull herself together. Find all what's left of her energy to fight back when Karin pushed the knife to her skin.

When Sakura opened her eyes. someone was calling her name:  
"Sakura! Sakura can you hear me? Open your eyes Sakura!"

 _Detective Lee… is that him?_

The next time she opened her eyes, she couldn't feel anything expect for a terrible headache. she was in a white room. she looked around and saw no one. it was dawn and sunlight threw its shadows inside the room. Suddenly she heard voices from outside followed by footsteps, then detective Lee appeared in front of her.

"Sakura, can you hear me? Sakura I need to ask you a couple of question. Would you like me to help you up?" he said as he reached for her.

"Don't—don't touch—me"

Lee froze in place and eyes her weirdly.  
"It's me. Lee. Sakura do you recognize me?"

"I do… stay away…from me."

Seeing the agitated state Sakura was getting into, the nurse asked the detective to leave and come back later.  
Sakura fell to sleep again and the nurse walked out and shut the door.

A few hours later she walked back, carrying a needle, painkillers and a bottle of water. after she left Sakura closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened. Her wrist… she looked at her hand and there was a white bandage covering it. Tears ran down her cheeks, her throat was sour, her head was about to explode but she tried to remember what happened after that… she must have lost consciousness when they caught her wrist, then police came, Lee was there…he must have taken her to the hospital.  
She stared at the white ceiling and felt a steel knife stuck in her heart. She pushed herself up and got out of the bed, she headed to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror, her face was all bruised, black eye and scratches all over.

She pulled her gown and starred at the bandage around her waist… her bones ached.  
Then her eyes darted to her pink locks, she starred at it and flashes from last night came running to her, how they touched it, smelled it, pulled it and laughed at it. She felt like throwing up. Her eyes fell on scissors and she started chopping off her hair.  
Tears fell to the floor along pink locks. She couldn't bare looking at it and remember how dirty it was. she was staring at her work when someone knocked on the door and called for her. She walked out and faced the man.

A frown appeared on the detective's forehead. the man looked as if has lost his voice.

"I saw you… you and Naruto… "Sakura was hardly breathing but the anger storming inside of her kept pushing her to go on "yo-you-betrayed-everyone's trust…how could you" her hands started shaking. But she kept the cold look in her eyes. how could he be involved in this. he was like a safe harbor for everyone, they trusted him and he kept the hope from disappearing from their lives.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? Sakura you got it all wrong! Naruto is one of us, Naruto is working undercover! "

* * *

 **Soo what do you guys think?! please let me know! ~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back, here is chapter 10: the face off !**

* * *

Sasuke figured out his friend was a cop a while ago, they argued and fought, fists flew in the air and then each isolated himself from the other.  
Neither was capable enough to convince the other to walk away. Naruto asked Sasuke to testify against his gang, he told him that the police will hide him away and that he could start a new life, that he could walk away freely or with reduced damage if he were to talk.  
But what did that made him? A coward, a rat, a traitor. He couldn't bear the thought. These people took him in when he was lost the most, they made him who he is even if he isn't that great he was still someone. And just being someone in this life takes a lot of courage, existing and fighting life back takes a lot of the human energy.

He knew a little perfect world back in the past but this was what is real. He knew that perfection didn't exist the day he lost his entire family.  
His older brother, Itachi, got involved with the wrong people… The Crows. They made him pay for it. They attacked his house on a Thursday night. It was right at mid-night when they heard gunshot. His brother was outside doing errands.  
First they barged in and shot his mother in the head. Then it was his father next but he took the time to hide Sasuke inside one of the kitchen's armoir. 9 year-old Sasuke looked around him in terror. It was too dark in there. All he could hear was gunshot and screams. He wanted to yell and scream too, to go find his brother, to hide away his favorite toy but he remembered his father's words every time he wanted to go out.  
"Stay Still."He whispered before he disappeared.  
It was the longest hour in his entire life and he still remembers each second of it. He sobbed quietly while holding his knees until something caught his attention. _Smoke._ There was a lot of smoke that it got hard for him to breath. Now he only heard the ticking of wood as fire devoured the place, he pushed the door open and saw red, he felt incredible heat radiating from their home, this is home right? He didn't open the door to another place did he?

Just an hour ago it was all quiet and warm, his mom laughed while he and his father pretended to wrestle.  
He ran around trying to avoid the flames but felt the fire feeding on his tears and closing in on him the harder he cried, he tried to clear his eyes and look for his dad, he was by the living room door he thought. He took a few safe steps and looked around, someone was on the ground, he tried to get closer but something reached his feet, he looked down and saw dark red liquid, he looked up and the roof was now making weird noises. Maybe his dad got out. He ran for their door and reached for the knob, his hand got burnt and he jumped back… he walked back to the body lying on the floor, she looked like his mom, he wanted to get closer but couldn't find a way, his nose was itching badly, he couldn't breathe nor see well, he slid down to the floor and felt his lids getting heavy. Suddenly he heard the door breaking and someone walked up to him.

A perfect world doesn't exist. It's a lie, it's temporary, they couldn't make the world better, no one could, and they couldn't save everyone. But he could get his revenge. Ori, the head of his gang promised him they would go after the Crows, he said even he had things to settle with them.  
Naruto can't just ruin what he had worked for so hard. This was him and he didn't want be a ''good guy'' as long as it meant being a rat.

But now he is starring at his only friend, aiming a gun at him while the others stared confused.  
 _Why is he doing this? Why?!_ Sasuke felt the blood boiling in his veins. He was already feeling grumpy. Something about this entire night was off. He kept getting these weird vibes and couldn't get why.

Now, Naruto was shouting something about justice and cops, Sasuke felt numb. Sai looked at him then at Naruto.  
"I said: Drop your weapons!" Naruto was shouting then he shot a bullet in the air and aimed the gun back at them. Slowly they realized he was serious and that he was a cop.  
"Get out of our way" Sasuke yelled at Naruto who stood still in his place. However, the other guys weren't just to use words. They rained it down on him with bullets and Naruto knew he was in trouble, but he couldn't let them walk away, he didn't understand why his back up was using sirens when he warned them not to, why did they took longer than planned…

Gaara, one of the best in the gang, they called him sniper, cause, Well, he almost never misses a shot, was walking closer to Naruto. He aimed his gun at him and was getting ready to shoot when Sasuke yelled:

"Gaara! Don't!"

Naruto turned around and felt the bullet graze into his body. Gaara has already shot him.

Police got to them and everyone started running away, Sasuke however ran to his friend. He took off his shirt and applied pressure to the wound. Naruto was losing a lot of blood and Sasuke cursed under his breath. This couldn't be happening. He pressed harder and yelled at the first cop that showed in front of him asking him to get a doctor.

* * *

"Naruto is a cop?! "

Detective Lee nodded silently. Tears started running down her face and she remembered the harsh words she said to him and wished she knew earlier. Why did she only assume the worst case scenario? So Naruto was still the same boy she knew. He was still trying to make the world a better place.

"But what if they figured it out? What would happen to him? "And _to Sasuke,_ she thought to herself.

"I'm afraid we have already reached that point, last night was a really busy night."

"what do you mean? What happened?"

"Naruto...was shot last night, the bullet barely missed his heart. He is staying in the ICU. If Sasuke didn't take care of him until the ambulance got there we could have lost him."

"Oh god! And Sasuke where is he now?"

Lee cleared his throat and then answered.  
"He is held in the police station Sakura."

Sakura felt like things couldn't get any worse. Everything is ruined. What was to happen now?

"What's going to happen to him?"

"it depends on him. Whether he cooperates with us or not."

Sakura kept quiet she knew Sasuke enough to know he wasn't going to say a word.

"But we can't hold him in for more than 24 hours, we don't have enough evidence and Naruto is in no shape to testify. He was just there when Naruto was shot, we found no gun so we can't keep him for long."

Sakura felt relief wash over her and wondered if it was the right feeling at the moment.

"Sakura, if you are feeling okay I think you should come to the station with me, we need to get your statement about what happened to you…Also you need to identify the assaulters."

Sakura kept quiet and her hand reached for her untrimmed locks. She was trying to organize her thoughts and find both strength and courage, yes, she was the victim but that didn't mean she should hide away and let fear or depression consume her. Life had already threw a lot of shit in her way but one must keep going. She nodded slowly then said:

"give me 5 minutes to change and I'll come."

"Okay, I'll be waiting at the door." 

When they reached the station, it was a mess, they sure had a busy night. They took her to an office and asked her some questions and then she went in a room to identify the people they caught. Her heart started beating furiously and she felt like the mirror in front of her won't protect her, she felt exposed until a hand reached for her shoulder and squeezed it.

"its okay, you are safe here." Detective Lee said.

When the lights turned on she was facing two familiar faces, she has taken so much time to study their features. Last night and the time she was with Sasuke...Sasuke, she felt her heart leaping at the thought of him. He is probably somewhere around here.

"Yes, it's them…"

Detective Lee talked in the speaker so a cop would walk out the suspects.

"Good. About the girl... she is underage so we will have to go through different procedures but if you can recognize her even from this photo it will be enough." Another cop standing next to her said as he held up a photo of Karin.

"Yes, that's her."

Suddenly, they heard noises and all three rushed outside.  
There was Sasuke, hands behind his back, trying to attack the said guy Juu and his buddy.  
A shiver ran through Sakura's body and she watched as Detective Lee and others jumped in between them.

"Sasuke..." Sakura let out a soft cry and watched as Sasuke froze as he turned towards her.

* * *

 **Sooo how is it ?**  
 **i'll try to update soon but i have exams coming *sigh***  
 **Have a nice weekend~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! here is chapter 11: Unravel**

 **PS: everything in italic is inner thoughts.**

* * *

"Sakura…they did this to you?!"

Seeing her seemed only to make things worse. Detective Lee ordered for the two assaulters to be taken away and he took responsibility for Sasuke. They approached Sakura and Sasuke refused to take another step forward and he just stared into her green orbs. He felt his heart sinking.  
 _Scratches, bruises, swallowing lip and her hair…what happened to her hair…_

"I'll give you some privacy." Detective Lee cleared his throat and led them to his office. He took the handcuffs off Sasuke's hands then said: "5 minutes, Sasuke." He then walked outside.

The two stood facing each other and tension filled the room.  
Sasuke felt like he was hit with thunder, he was searching for her eyes, desperate to find the gentle woman he knew, the spontaneous and courageous spirit but she kept avoiding him. She was distant and her eyes were shaded with something he couldn't put his hands on.

"Sakura… I will kill them both." His voice was clear and sharp, it echoed in the room. Goosebumps ran through Sakura's body and she finally looked him in the eyes.

"Don't… I just want you out of here." She said choking on her own tears.

"It's all my fault." Sasuke dropped his eyes to the ground.

Sakura shook her head violently and took a step closer to him.  
"it's not! They planned ahead, they were only going to appear when I was on my own...it was going to happen sooner or later."

"I'm going to shoot a bullet to each of their heads."

Sakura launched forward and grabbed both of his arms.  
"You won't do anything, they will rotten in jail. I will make sure of that." She leaned down to catch his eyes.  
"Let's just stop this mess. I'm tiered and want you home as soon as possible." Her voice was tender and her eyes cleared of any shadows.

Sasuke felt like he could breathe again. She was here. He wondered how strong she really is. He got his anger under control and took his time to study her new look. Then he reached for her hair and caressed it all the way down.

"What happened?"

"I needed a change besides summer is coming I think this is a fresher look…" She said trying to keep all emotion out of her voice.

Sasuke brushed it one more time.  
"I like it."

His heart started beating harder seeing her shy smile. She was beautiful, bruised or not, she was charming and he was under her spell. He thought he would cross oceans for her, he would bleed and die for her. _No one will ever lay a hand on her again._ He pulled her into a hug and felt her nuzzle deep in his embrace. He tightened his grip around her and sighed. Last night could have been the worst in his life if he wasn't already too screwed up.

"I heard about Naruto…" she said pulling away. "Sasuke please tell them what they need to know and let's just walk away, go somewhere else, somewhere far away from here." Sasuke took a step back and froze.

"I can't"

"please" she begged him with tears in her eyes.

" I have something I need to do with these people, I need them." he replied.

"What could you possibly need from them? Let's just ran away and start over one more time."she couldn't believe she just said that out loud, she was indeed ready to go this far for him.

" I can't start over as long as I haven't punished certain people." His voice was cold and distant.

Sakura's eyes grew bigger and she stared at him in disbelief.  
"What are you talking about?"

The door swung open and Detective Lee walked in,

"we have to go Sasuke,"

Upon hearing the words, Sasuke took in stride and leaned down to kiss Sakura. The kiss was gentle and slow, he was trying hard not to pain her swallowed lip. Sakura closed her eyes and felt the tension leave her body, for a moment it was all okay.

"Uhmm now" Lee insisted.

Sasuke pulled away, caressed her cheek then leaned down closer to her ear.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" She said back without hesitation and despite what he just said.

Sasuke then walked towards Detective Lee and spread his hands to be handcuffed. The two men walked out and Sakura was left with her own demons. She felt a steel knife diving through her heart. He just told her he loves her for the first time but hat she had hoped for seemed to vanish and even though she was ready to let go of everything to be with the man she loves he wasn't.  
 _"Does her really love me? What was he talking about? How come I feel like I still don't know him?"_

Suddenly something crossed her mind and she ran first went home, changed into proper clothes for the occasion, put on sunglasses and walked out.  
 _"It's time to pay them a visit."_

Sakura knew exactly where to find Ori and she wasn't about to think twice. When she got there, a few guys where on the front yard, they looked her up and down some even whistled but no one took a step closer to her. She rang the door and waited. Suddenly a red haired guy swung the door open:

"what do you want?" he looked irritated by her presence.

"I need to talk to Ori" she said trying to sound as casual as possible.

she heard a chuckle from the inside then someone said : "let her in"

The red haired guy turned around and led her to the living room.  
 _it looks normal, nothing out of place, what did you expect dead bodies lying around ?_

There he is, sitting right in front of her one of the most disgusting people she ever came across. He was as pale as ever and his silky hair fell to his shoulders while his weird eyes searched her.

"Take a seat, to what do we owe this visit?" the man said-

"I need to talk to you"

"Oh my…." He chuckled "please do"

"Sasuke, stay away from him."

"Is that a threat dear? Besides I bet he can't stay away from us, and that's why you are here, am I right?"

Sakura felt the heat rising in her cheeks and tears burned in the back of her eyes. _Get yourself together!_

"So what did Sasuke tell you?"

"He said he needs you… what does that mean?"

"Well, you see Sasuke has something on mind and only I can help him out."

"What is it?"

"Revenge my dear! Oh wait, don't say you don't know?" he covered his mouth as if in disbelief and looked around him laughing."I thought you two were close…anyway" Sakura felt like he was doing this on purpose to make her feel weak, exposed and out of place but she decided not to let his words get to her even though it already did.

"I will tell a story."

Ori went on and on about some gang called the crows, a brother, Itachi, murder and a fire. But what caught her attention the most was a nine year old lying on the ground inside a burning house next to his mother's dead body.

Sakura felt dizzy, suddenly all the pain came back to her, her ribs ached, her feet stung and she was barely moving. She got up and headed to the door, the distance seemed longer than it was when she got in. she took a few steps outside and felt the world spinning around her and her feet gave in. she fell to the ground and couldn't move.

 _Not here, come on get up!_

All of the sudden she felt a hand reaching for her and helping her up. She got to her feet and turned around to her helper. To Sakura's surprise it was the red haired guy. She tried to support her own weight by herself and get away from his grip. But he wasn't letting go. 

* * *

**so i know a couple chapters ago i said i would wrap up the story but i think i changed my mind XD**

 **To the anon that keeps reading and rating every chapter as great: i love you ! *-***  
 **Hope you like it! review and tell me what you think ! i love you all people and happy Ramadhan to all muslims !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there! it's been a while guys! here is chapter 12: Family1.**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Gaara said.

"yes, thank you. "Sakura tried to free herself from his grip one more time but failed.

"You don't seem like it thought." Sakura rolled her eyes at him unconsciously.

"I'll take you home." He said after staring at her for a couple of seconds silently.

"No need, I will go on my own."

it seemed as if her last sentence escaped his hearing as he turned around searching for Sai then asking him to get the car keys.

Sai was a pale young man, she thought he might be around her age or younger while Gaara seemed more mature, older or maybe it's just the feeling around him.  
Sai parked the car in front of them.

" you guys okay? Need any help?" he suggested looking at both of them.

"We are good, I am driving her home, and I'll be back in a few."  
Sakura has stopped objecting and got in the car.

* * *

Detective Lee's phone rang. He picked it up and the voice on the other end informed him that Naruto has regained consciousness. He quickly headed to the hospital, ready to hear what Naruto had to say. Eager that they might have finally caught something.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Detective Lee asked as he walked in the hospital room.  
"I'm okay… sorry things didn't go according to plan" Naruto sounded exhausted but he managed to sit up. He felt ashamed that he has lost the work of many years in a matter of seconds, just because they were late. The pain in his chest wasn't caused by the bullet. He had woken up and looking around the room, there was no one waiting for him. He got used to seeing Sasuke every time he opened his eyes after getting shot or hurt. But this time, it was different. He got back to his world.

"It wasn't your fault. We need to get your testimony Naruto, can you do it?" Lee said looking straight into Naruto's eyes. He had to do this. He cannot wait any longer.  
Naruto nodded and Lee ushered for another cop to walk in.

"Tell us what happened from the start and tell us who shot you."

After half an hour, the detective walked out.  
" get ready, we are busting them."

* * *

After a while, Gaara cleared his throat.  
"You know…Sasuke is just angry…we all are."  
Sakura expected him to keep going, to say something to bring hope back to her but that was it. He didn't add a word till they reached her house.

"Are you okay staying here by yourself or do you want me to stay outside and keep an eye till you call someone?"

"No... You can go"

"Are you sure? I'm not certain Sasuke can make it here tonight…."

His eyes were full of concern. His tone sounded like one of child. As threatening as he looked, he still seemed like a lost child. She came to realize today that most of them weren't nor scary nor thugs. They were just lost souls that belonged nowhere and they finally found someone who accepted them and treated them well. They weren't bad guys, not Sasuke, not Gaara, not Sai. She felt like crying rivers for these people. They also reminded her of Naruto. It must have been hard for him to lie to them while they resembled him so but just fell into the wrong hands. Each of them probably has a story, just like Sasuke's, a terrible one.

She looked back at Gaara and saw that he indeed was so worried about her and Sasuke. He was sincere. It's just life. Some of us are bound to struggle and fight, even though they are so tiered they keep going. Maybe it won't all go to waste and they will have a happy ending. Maybe she and Sasuke too will have a happy ending. They needed saving. A family. To be loved and cared about. To be remembered and missed. To matter not for anything but your soul existence.

"It's okay. I will wait."Sakura forced a bright smile in a desperate attempt to insure him she is well.

"give me your phone" Gaara said. He dialed his number and insisted she calls him if anything weird happens then he left.

Sakura didn't even bother turning on the lights. She just sat on her sofa and stared into the darkness. What was happening? Things were happening at the speed of light, she was failing to keep up. She needed to stop and take a good look at all this from a distance.

 _What happened to her, what happened to Sasuke, his revenge, their future? they have one right?_  
 _Can I help him? I have to... And Naruto… the police, and Ori…  
_  
Suddenly images of Sasuke tossing around in his sleep, talking about his nightmares popped in her head... His talks about a fire and a child…

Tears start streaming down her face and it stings like fire. And suddenly all the pain is back again, it's like she is getting punched and kicked all over again. She hugged her knees, turned into a ball and closed her eyes.

Rain drops were hitting the window still in what turned into a late night symphony, the wind blew outside and the weather seemed to keep getting worse. Sakura adjusted herself on her sofa and checked her phone, it was two in the morning. Suddenly a text message flashed on her screen.

"I'm outside."

She rushed to the door and opened it. There he was standing in the rain right in front of her. He walked into the house and stood still. The street lights managed to escape into the living room and made it possible for them to distinguish each other's facial features. Sasuke looked deep in her eyes and a storm seemed to scatter his thoughts. He probably knew she visited their place today.

"What did the police say? Are you safe? "Realizing that he might be safer in jail then outside, Sakura laughed at her own sentence. "Safe. What am I saying…" she looked at the window and watched the raindrops slowly slide along the glass.

"Why did you go there Sakura?" Sasuke finally said snapping her back to reality.

"I needed someone to fill me in… I needed to understand you."

"You can't. And you could have waited and asked me about what you needed to know."

"Would you have answered me?"

Sasuke said nothing. And that was enough for Sakura to understand the meaning.

" See, you said I can't understand you but it's only because you push me away whenever you feel threatened. But I love you Sasuke. I just want you to share your thoughts, your pain and joy with me. We can do it. We already did! They told me what happened, revenge isn't the answer."

"I don't think we can keep going. You are annoying Sakura." his face twisted up and he looked away.

The storm outside seemed to settle, they no longer heard a sound. Just their heavy breathing filled the room.

"Stop it." Sakura felt his words cut deep into her heart. Why does she keep on hurting, why can't she be happy, she keeps running and trying over and over but fails?

"You are annoying me, you are trespassing." His voice was calm and clear.

"You don't mean that." Her voice was wavering and she felt nauseous.

"I do." He stood taller and it seemed like a complete stranger was now standing in the middle of Sakura's living room. Like he never lied on this couch bleeding, like he never slept inside this house.

"You said you love me" Sakura started crying and biting her lips till she tasted blood in her mouth.

She took a step forward and reached out for him but Sasuke took a step back. He was now standing in complete darkness and she failed to see his face. Sakura felt her heart breaking into a million pieces.

* * *

 **That's it! so what you think? if you could rate this story so far on 10 what would you give it ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys it's been a while!**

 **I hope you are all enjoying your summer and this new chapter 13 : walking away.  
As always, everything in italic is inner speech! **

* * *

_I have a mission in life: avenge my family. I won't let their lives go forgotten. I'd rather rot in hell than have them live in vain.  
What was I thinking getting into her life? There is only one way for me and pink is not an option. _

_You are an asshole for doing this to her. You don't deserve her. Exactly._

She is a splendid cornucopia of love and emotions. And he hated watching her light fade away. He was not able to take her out on a proper date, not even once. It was either a walk home or night in, watching TV and cooking.

Normal couples would go to parties, dance, sing and eat out. But that just didn't fit him. And more importantly he couldn't. What if they got in trouble? She would be in danger, she was in danger as long as she was with him.  
The fire from years ago seemed to burn inside Sasuke's eyes. He felt guilt run through him and he clenched his fists to his sides.  
 _She is better off without you and you know it._ A voice whispered at the back of his head.

He turned around and headed to the door. Sakura ran after him and hugged him. Her front pressing to his back. It felt like she would never let go of him. He stood still then took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Sakura, thank you, for everything."

This was goodbye. Sasuke has already made his decision and there is no turning back now.  
The pink haired girl felt her energy drain out. Her grip slowly loosened and Sasuke seized the opportunity and walked out leaving a ghostly silhouette behind him frozen in time. She felt a punch land on her stomach and all the air seemed to leave her lungs at once.  
 _How can he be so calm? How could he just walk out?_

Sasuke did not waste a single minute and headed to the red lagoon. When he first walked there, heads kept turning in his direction and he heard whispers around him. Sasuke tried to ignore all of it. He entered a slightly lighted room on the second floor and there he was facing Ori.

"Welcome, have a seat." Ori said not even bothering to look up.

Sasuke remained in his position.

"Well aren't you radiating some strong emotions dear!" the pale man sounded amused."I assume you didn't come just to stand still, speak."

"I asked you something a long time ago and I think it's time to give me a chance to realize it. I'm done waiting."

"Maybe it is time, I'll get to see how you handle things and if you are worth it." Ori stated after a long silence. He seemed to still be weighting things but Sasuke's glaring eyes pressured him. "Pick some men with you, get ready well and know this is just the beginning. You need to be aware of what we are getting into. But you have to wait till things cool off, you just got discharged. Plus I don't want regrets and **no pink heads** getting in the way." Ori looked up and watched as Sasuke clenched his teeth, his jaws tensing, he managed to look even more dangerous. _That's the spirit,_ Ori thought _.  
_  
"Nothing of that will happen." Sasuke assured him.

"sit." 

* * *

A couple of weeks has already passed since Sasuke walked out her door not looking behind. It was time to get back on her feet and move on with her life. Depressing and sitting around in the house wasn't about to get her anywhere. Besides Hinata called several times and said she needed her back to school now that she got better.

When she finally got to there, Hinata ran to her and hugged her.  
"Where have you been? Are you okay? God I missed you so much" the dark haired girl bursted out then hugged Sakura one more time before letting go and letting her inside.

"how is Naruto? I know I should have visited but I just couldn't get myself together." Sakura asked embarrassed.

"he is doing well, he refused to lay low and get in the witness protection program so he is still working on the case but he is being extra careful of his surroundings.." Hinata swallowed then kept going. "God knows what will happen to him if they find him. But detective Lee is keeping an eye on him as well. By the way, Detective Lee kept coming here and asking about you. He said you haven't picked or returned his call." Hinata looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I just didn't feel like talking or seeing any one, I will call him later. Did he say anything?" Sakura worried he might have some news for her, bad news.

"Just that he is worried about you."

Sakura shrugged it off and changed her clothes. Now she was finally ready what she like doing the most. She haven't danced in a while. Her body was in a mess but so was her mind. Maybe now she will feel better. She dragged herself and started warming up, she stretched her legs and was surprised when she faced the mirror. She saw a reflection of a girl she failed to recognize. Short pink hair, pale skin… too pale, dark circles and she was way thinner than she could remember. A couple of tears fell to her cheeks but she quickly wiped it away and held her head high. _You have been through worse_.

Just as Hinata has said, detective Lee didn't miss a day and came to see if Sakura was back to her work.  
"How have you been? I tried reaching you but never could."

"Sorry about that it's just that I needed some alone time. I'm okay, trying to be at least." Sakura tried to explain.

"I heard that you and Sasuke are no more. I think that is the right decision." Lee sounded almost proud.

Sakura clenched her fists and fought the urge to tell him it was him who broke up with her but she thought that would only make her look more miserable.

"I think you need to get some air and have some fun, you know forget about it all." the detective suggested.

"Yeah maybe."

"Want to grab dinner later this evening? With me? I won't bother you with questions or anything. I just want you to feel better."  
Lee's eyes resembled those of a puppy and she didn't want break his heart besides how long has it been since she had a proper meal or went out?

"I think that would be nice, say in two hours after we close?"

"Yeah sure! I will be waiting outside."

After dinner Lee asked her to grab a drink at a close by bar and Sakura…agreed.  
Not even thirty minutes passed since they got in their seats and trouble walked in.  
Sasuke, Gaara and Sai settled in near them and Sakura felt her heart racing like crazy, she didn't know what to do or where to look.  
Sasuke glared at Lee intensely as if trying to dig a hole in his head before Gaara nudged him.

"Chill" he whispered "we don't want trouble, he is a cop."

"Worse, a cop on our tail." Sai added.

After a while Sai asked a couple of girls to their table and Sakura felt her heart sinking, just seeing me made her heart break but now with a girl close to him she couldn't take it anymore.

"We should go." she said.

"if you want to, sure." Lee replied.

Outside Lee insisted on taking her home even though she kept telling him she was okay. When she was about to close her bedroom curtains and go to bed she saw a familiar shadow watching her outside from a cross the street.

* * *

 **R &R people and stay safe !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people! here come chapter 14: the hunt begins**

 **lines in italic are inner thoughts. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Eyes like chips of emerald ice went blank. Sakura stepped further and felt her entire body go numb as the figure watching her lit a cigarette, none of the people around her were smokers. More importantly, she never saw Sasuke smoking…  
She hugged herself and wished she wasn't alone tonight. She fought against thinking about Sasuke as the anonymous presence disappeared.

Back at the bar, Sasuke kept gulping down shots.  
" is this his tenth one?" Sai questioned.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders and the two heard Sasuke curse under his breath.  
"That thick browed guy is certainly a pain in the ass… we should get rid of him."

"Wow champion slow down, are we shooting cops now?!" Gaara hissed.

"He is bothering me and causing us trouble…I don't like him" it was evident that Sasuke was now drunk otherwise he would never be able to express himself this way.

"Does this has something to do with Sakura?" Sai failed most of the times to control his curiosity but as he watched the coal black eyes of Sasuke expand, and radiate deadly glares, he knew it was better to spend the rest of the night silent.

"Alright that's enough for tonight." Gaara said and waved at the bartender to bring them the bill. When they got out, Sasuke insisted he could walk on his own back to his house and that he didn't need any help.

* * *

The clock kept ticking, it was almost two in the morning and Sakura still couldn't fall asleep. She kept staring at the ceiling and wondering if she was being watched, was someone stalking her?

The sound of sudden bounding fists on the door sent her heart racing like crazy. She shot up and felt adrenaline pumping in her blood. She headed to the kitchen and picked the biggest knife she could find. She stood behind the door and called: "who is there?"

"open the door Sakura." Sasuke stammered.

She recognized his voice immediately but it was laced with something else. _Is he drunk?_

"Go home Sasuke…" Sakura said unsure if she really meant it.

"Open the damn door or I will break it." she head him growl.

Sakura almost laughed, thinking back when she asked him to stay but he walked out more than willingly, its' ironic how he is now ready to break the door to get in. _Could this guy get any more complicated?_

As she opened the door, Sasuke brushed against her and walked inside.  
 _  
"S_ top…Sasuke what do you want? Do you know what time is it now?"

His eyes were bloodshot and hooded.

"Are you alone?" His breath was a mixture of alcohol and…gum.

Sakura just stared at him not quiet understanding what he meant. He already knew she lived on her own.  
"What do you mean?" she finally said and threw her hands up in exasperation.

The big shiny knife caught Sasuke's attention. He stared at the knife than back at Sakura. He was now snapping back to reality. This was a bad idea but still he wondered what this young women was capable of? Anyone else would probably call the police or something but she chose to face whoever was at her door at two in the morning, with a knife.

"Put the knife down, are you crazy?!" he said while pointing at the knife.

"I'm crazy! Look who is talking! Ooh does this scar you? I should have used it earlier!" Sakura's patience was reaching its limits. _How dare he call me crazy?!_

Sasuke ignored her and found his way to her bedroom. She went inside the kitchen, put back the knife then followed him to her room.

"Oh come on Sasuke what do you want? Can't you just leave?"

"I expected you would have company…" Sasuke said looking around the room as if searching for something.

"Really, who? Lee?" Sakura couldn't help her surprise and… amusement. _Was he jealous right now?_

"You call him LEE now?!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he seemed to start sobering up.

"That's his name." Sakura stated non chantingly.

"Why were you with him? Do you like drinking with guys? "The sarcasm evident in his voice.

"It's none of your business. Get out." Sakura's tone was cold.

"I'm so tiered, I just need to sleep."

"Then go sleep at your house, it was your choice, remember?"

"I won't bother you." Sasuke sounded like a little kid too scared from the demons under the bed to sleep in his room except that Sasuke's demons walked around with him.  
Sasuke threw his weight on the bed ignoring the sighs coming from Sakura.

She stood by the bed watching him.  
"Sasuke please leave. Why are you doing this to me? Go home and you won't even remember you were here tomorrow morning." Sakura then went silent, realizing her words had more effect on her then him.  
Suddenly she felt his hand on hers. He traced her fingers and kept his gaze on their delicate skin. He scooted to the other side of the bed and pulled her down, she was now sitting on the bed, knees bending under her weight.

"Lay down with me." Under the spell of his dark eyes, Sakura obeyed, repeating to herself that he won't remember any of this. He hugged her, inhaled her smell and shut his eyes close

"Don't go out with him or any other guy for the matter." He whispered in her ear.

His words made her eyes watery and her heart skip a beat _. You are too selfish.  
_ "So I should just die alone?" her words didn't mirror her mind this time.

Sasuke tightened his arms around her and planted a kiss on the back of her head. It was as if he was assuring her he was there, he was the one who is going to be by her side forever. Sakura felt safe and in a matter of minutes she was fast asleep.

When she opened her eyes in the morning, she was missing something, she threw her hand in search of a warm body but only cold sheets met her touch. He must have left. She checked the clock and it was already nine a.m. she has slept in. She sighed and tossed around… she wasn't really feeling like getting out of bed. She wanted to stay there and inhale what is left of his smell. Something must have been wrong with him. He wasn't exactly the type to surrender to his emotions… 

Sasuke walked down the street, thinking about last night. It was clear as the ocean water under the rising morning sun on a hot summer day. He cursed at himself for going there. He foolish acting like a boyfriend, telling her not to meet guys while just a couple of weeks ago he was certain she was better off without. The image of her standing with a knife in her semi-lit living room made him furious. He must have scared the shit out of her…  
but still holding her body against him mended his soul and he was able to sleep at ease. These days he wasn't really himself. He felt empty and useless. He just started his revenge plan but why isn't he satisfied…  
a car suddenly accelerated next to him. It had black-colored window glass so he couldn't see who is inside. He had a bad feeling about it, and his gut never missed. 

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER; HOPE IT WAS A GOOD ONE; I HAD TO TRY AND SEE A JEALOUS SASUKE EVEN THOUGH HE IS A LITTLE BIT OUT OF HIS USUAL CHARACTER XD**

 **R &R GUYS IT MEANS ALOT! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello world! Chapter 15: the unexpected visitor**

 **all previous notes apply to this one too!**

* * *

When he finally reached the red lagoon, he walked into a booth and waited. When Ori arrived he told him that he feels like he is being followed and the pale man almost confirmed it.

"What did you expect? I told you to be extra careful. Let's hope you don't mess this up…"

Of course, they are watching him, he did after all stir some things around and attracted attention.

"Did you figure out where they keep their dirty money?" His boss asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard." Sasuke was a proud man when it came to work. He was good and he knew it.

"Good then you are going tonight."

"Okay" Sasuke said hesitantly. This wasn't really a good timing especially if he was being watched and he had just visited Sakura last night. If only he trusted someone else enough to keep an eye on her _. Naruto…_ he shook the blue-eyed boy's picture from his mind quickly. He cursed himself in his mind then switched back his attention to the man in front of him.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a bench in the outskirts of the city. All he could think about was getting up and heading to Sasuke's place. Yes, it's insane and yes he would be disobeying direct orders but Sasuke was his friend… a real friend. It is true he wasn't the talkative type so they never exchanged words of endearment or explicitly admitted their friendship but deep down they both felt it. He was his friend. Voices at the back of his mind were shouting at him to get up and go explain everything to Sasuke, try to win him back, to save him. But knowing how strong headed Sasuke was, he knew it was far from being easy. Still, he had to try.

In the evening, Sakura decided it was time for some grocery shopping. She should make herself a proper and a healthy dinner. She locked the school door and headed to the nearest super market. With every step she took she felt herself being watched, with every turn, a dark shadow would follow her. Fear started creeping inside her. She hurriedly packed a few things and headed home at the speed of light. Right before reaching her door step. The dark shadow started getting reckless, it was too close to her, he kept picking up his pace and Sakura decided it was time to face him or her. She suddenly froze and waited. All her instincts were alarmed, she waited for a blow, a fist, or maybe even a baseball bat. But none came. Instead, a hand gripped hers and rushed her home. In the door way, they stopped, she stared at the man in front of her, and he wore a black hoodie and covered his face with a cap.

"It's okay, it's Naruto. Let's get in first Sakura."

Sakura put the key in the door, fingers shaking.

"Naruto!" tears filled her eyes as she hugged him "are you okay? What's going on? What if someone sees you?!"

"I had to come. Listen I need your help and I don't have much time. Call Sasuke and ask him to come over." Naruto watched as Sakura's eyes down casted.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We are no longer together Naruto." her voice was laced with bitterness and hurt.

Naruto cursed under his breath and pulled Sakura for another hug.  
"He screwed up didn't he? He probably thinks he doesn't deserve you Sakura. When someone finally got to him, he shut her out. He is stupid, you know that right?" Naruto had a light tone and tried to make Sakura laugh. And she did.

"So tell me why are you looking for him?"

"I need to talk to him. He is my friend Sakura. I need to get him out of there." Naruto explained briefly, his face deepening.

"Tell me if there is anything I can do."

"sure, I have to get going now."

"wait! "Sakura stopped him before he reached the door, "was it you? The one following me since a couple of days?"

"what? No, I just came today. Sakura is someone stalking you?"

"I'm not really sure maybe I'm just being paranoid… being by myself and all..."

"Tell the cops anyway, even if to be sure, okay? " Naruto was feeling both worried and guilty, if he only he could be with her, she must be going through a lot of shit.

"Yeah, I'll probably tell detective Lee if it gets weirder." Sakura nodded and assured him.

Sasuke walked by the school and it was already shut. She doesn't usually close at this time. Did something happen? A million scenarios crossed his mind and his feet took him unconsciously to her place.

He stood outside watching, waiting for a sign of her being inside. Soon, he saw her through her bedroom window. She wore a grey sweat pants and a faded pink tank. She looked beautiful.  
He wanted to cross the street to her house, to hold her in his arms and caress her gentle hair, to ease the frown on her forehead and make her smile a bit. He missed her feels like a tear in his heart. It was as bright as a million star and contagious, he found himself smiling unconsciously every time she laughed. But this wasn't the right time. He carried himself back to his own house. It was time to get ready for their big night. He called Sai and asked him and the others to meet him at his place in ten minutes.

When he reached his house, Sasuke noticed the door was slightly open. He reached for his gun and walked inside carefully. The living room was empty so he tip toed to the nearest room, the kitchen. He watched as a blonde guy opened his fridge and seemed to be in search of something. It was a familiar presence. A presence he refuses to admit he has missed. He put back his gun.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he snarled.

Naruto turned around abruptly and faced Sasuke who hid perfectly his relief knowing that his friend is okay.  
"Hey there, I was just looking for some lemonade juice, you always keep some in the fridge."

"I was not referring to that and I don't have any for rats." As soon as the words left his mouth he regret it. _What a warm welcoming, way to go._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"We need to **talk** about that, so don't be an ass again and hear me out. Besides, it's not like I enjoyed it but that's my job. Even you didn't like the fact that this mob was turning into something terribly wrong, threatening people and taking their money… that's just too much"

"so you decided you wanted to be the Robin Hood?"

"you are only doing this cause you are mad someone else but you are wasting your life! Stop living this way! Even Sakura man, you pushed her away…"

A sudden knock on the door and footsteps in the corridor startled them both.

"Hey Sasuke" Sai called from the living room.

Naruto froze in his place and knew that this might get ugly really fast.

"Coming" Sasuke said none chantingly. Naruto looked at his friend in confusion."Hide in here. They will kill you if they find you here. "Sasuke whispered.

Naruto nodded and struggled to hide his smile, his friend was after all worried about him.

Sakura stood in her bedroom staring outside. She held her cup of coffee with both hands and was lost in thought when she noticed the shadow outside again _. This is getting ridiculous! I will probably call the cops but he's got to know I'm not scared! Sasuke won't recommend this but hell._ She quickly brushed aside the last thought and headed for the door. She crossed the street in haste and headed to the man in the shadows. He seemed unfazed, maybe he didn't actually expect her to face him. But she did.

"Excuse me, are you stalking me?!" Sakura tried to stand big, she stretched her shoulders and filled her lungs with air, face strict. The man slowly raised his head and his eyes poured into hers. He looked familiar. Eyes as coal, skin pale, and the air around him seemed even more familiar. Her muscles relaxed as she waited for him to speak.  
he chuckled and then opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry if I have startled you. I wish we met in better circumstances. Hi, my name is Itachi."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! R &R people! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello beautiful people! I'm sorry I have been a bit busy but here comes chapter 16: unbreakable bond.**

* * *

"Let's go"

"But we just got here!" Sai complained.

"And now you are leaving, let's go." Sasuke headed for the door and hoped no one else would comment on his actions, he was feeling weird already.

"Whatever man" the pale guy gave up and followed Sasuke out.

Naruto's phone rang, it was a text message from Sasuke that read: "leave."

Naruto sighed and wondered how he could leave when nothing has been solved and where Sasuke was going.

That night Sasuke raided the safe house the Crows owned, they burnt all of their money and shot everyone that got in their way. Now, only the last and most important step of the plan was left. Raiding their quarter and shooting everyone left.

But before that, he had Ori on his back again…

"You realize we have a certain unfinished business, you need to settle some things. Some people around the hood are refusing to pay. I can't believe them honestly." Ori lifted his hands in the air as if to emphasize his disbelief "apparently people are getting courageous since some already got away without paying off their debt. We keep them safe yet look at this harsh treatment." He sighed then put on a malicious smile. "You know what I mean right? The florist: Ino, Hinata and the pink haired one. No need for a special treatment anymore, am I right?"

Sasuke kept quiet and looked ahead of him. He knew what Ori wanted and he was stuck this time. His revenge depended on his decision.

"That school may be in need of a new look, so is that flowers shop. So what do you say?"

"No one is getting hurt." Sasuke wanted it to sound as a condition but it felt more like a plea, he hated himself. He was being weak again. He was helpless another time. No matter how strong he tried to be he failed.

Ori laughed and brushed a stray hair from his face.  
"You are getting soft! No one said anything about hurting people Sasuke, at least not for now, I just want the school to be decorated and nice."

It was a sunny day and the weather seemed warm when Ino launched forward and tried to stop four guys from trespassing into her shop, asking them what they wanted and shouting for them to leave. But it was in vain. She was pushed to the side as they tossed and broke everything that came in their way.

"Stop! Please stop it!" she cried out "someone help!"

People stood watching the scene, some whispered to each other and some covered their mouths in shock but no one took a step forward.

"Okay that's enough" Sasuke said from the back when there was nothing left to break and their message was delivered. "Let's go."

Ino was left crying on the floor of her shop, petals all over the ground. Only the smell of torn roses filled the air.  
The news traveled fast and Sakura, not so far away, heard about it. She closed the school and ran alongside Hinata to her best friend.

"What happened? Who did this?" Hinata asked.

"It's Ori's men. He sent Sasuke and some other guys." Ino said and looked at Sakura. The pink haired girl turned pale as her friend brought to life her biggest fear.

"They are after money…"

"We might be next." Sakura said calmly.  
"What? That can't be!" Hinata yelled horror filling her eyes.

Sakura grabbed her purse and ran for the door.  
"I'm sorry Ino, I'll come back. I just have to check on something."

Sakura ran the short distance back to her tiny school, praying to god it was safe and a part of her also prayed that Sasuke wasn't involved in this.

As soon as she made the last turn to the street her school was in, she saw three guys with bats smashing the front door and the windows. She looked around and felt her heart jump to her throat, then followed a tight grab on her neck stopping all the air from reaching to her lungs. Sasuke was leaning on a wall a cross the street watching the entire process.

Sasuke's eyes caught hers, he visibly tensed, took a step forward then stopped. He turned away to face the men tearing her world to shreds and ordered them to stop and leave. He watched her for a couple more seconds then followed them.  
Sakura's phone rang tearing her attention from the silhouette walking away.  
"Sakura! Are you there yet? Everything okay!" Hinata's voice echoed from the other end.  
"They were here, Sasuke was here." Sakura whispered into the phone.

"Oh god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said trying to repress all of her feelings.  
"Can you make it to Ino's? We called detective Lee and Naruto…"

"Okay, I'm coming."

After telling everything they witnessed to the police, Sakura left an angry Naruto and a crying Ino to head back home. She promised Itachi to meet up with him again and _to keep it all a secret.  
_  
"Come in" Sakura said hastily, she was afraid someone will notice them, she was worried about Sasuke. His brother, the one he thinks is dead, the one he seeks revenge for, and the one he had unresolved issues with…

She was brought back to reality when Itachi spoke.

"I heard about you."  
"me?" she asked in surprise, she didn't think she was the center of attention here.  
"Yes, you gave me hope that Sasuke is changing. That he will soon back off of the path he has been following.''  
"You are wrong" Sakura sighed as she had to tell their story one more time and suffer along with it.

* * *

Two days later,

Sasuke was spending the night at Sakura's, she has excused herself for a shower. when she got out, Sasuke was waiting for her.

"I need you Sakura"

She felt her heart sink into a bottomless hole, blood pulsing through her veins as he looked at her with eyes full of lust. They never broke eye contact as he approached her. A Sharp inhale rumbled through her chest as his hands pushed her robe to the side and were placed on her waist. Then she felt her legs turn into jelly as he closed the distance between them. Breathing in her scent, he buried his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. He wasn't about to waste any time. His eyes poured into hers as his hands wandered down feeling every inch of her. Then he used his other hand and dropped her bathrobe to the floor.

An hour later, Sasuke kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear 'I love you' she cuddled closer to him and waited for his next words as she knew a storm was coming.

* * *

 **R &R! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! finally back and finishing the story! this the last chapter, I know I kind of ruined the story in the last two chapters but I wasn't really feeling it but then I had to end it so here it is : THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

He sighed deeply and she felt tears welling in her eyes, he must be confused.

"Are you okay?" she decided it was safe to start the conversation after a couple minutes of silence.  
"I've never felt better" he said as he looked down at her making her blush.  
"Not that, I mean about what's going on..." she trailed off

"You mean Itachi? I don't know Sakura…" his voice with laced with pain.  
It was expected, he have been on a roller coaster the past couple of days, imagine your long lost thought to be dead brother came back looking for you, his reason for revenge was taken away but even before that he had came to a decision to clear away from this life, that he might have find the reason to quit his life and change his goals.

Before saying another word, his mind travelled back to that day, they had ruined Ino's shop and caused some serious damage to Sakura's school, his feeling of guilt came to surface at the memory of her shocked face and teary eyes as she watched him leaning on a wall and enjoying the view. That same night, Ori and Sasuke agreed it was time for him to get his revenge and for Ori's dominance to expand. They raided the RED LAGOON club, they wiped out everyone there but not without a coast. However Pain, the head of the organization, was not there. Sasuke wasn't stopping. He took it to himself to go look for him, someone tipped them his home address and in a couple of seconds, Sasuke was on the road. When he got there, he barged in and yelled for Pain to come out but instead he found a woman in the living room. She stood in his way and stared him dead in the eye. Sasuke admired her courage but quickly tried to push past her. she held onto him and told me to leave. Sasuke pulled his gun out and waved it in her face:  
"get. out. of. my. way." The woman started crying as he moved to the second floor. He saw a light coming from the end of the hall. He walked to the room and froze in place. Pain was calming down a crying young boy:  
"It's okay, it will all be okay, just hide in hear and dont make a sound. Your mother would come and get you when its safe." Images of him being pushed into the closet by his father flashed before his eyes. His senses were alerted and sweat started to roll on each side of his forehead. He swallowed hard and tried to take a deep breath. then, he locked eyes with the boy, a shiver ran through his body. He was standing in the doorway of a probably seven year old kid with a gun in his hand while his father is trying to calm him down and his mother is crying down stairs. He suddenly became conscious of the blood on his shirt, it got there when he carried one of their injured guys. At that moment he realized he had turned into his own nightmare. He didn't know what to do nor what to say. When Pain finally noticed him, he stood up and hid his son behind him. In the same time, voices came from downstairs, people were rushing up and he heard Sakura's voice calling his name:  
"Sasuke! please..." she went silent he turned to her and felt something wet on his face, he reached to his cheek and realized his was crying.  
A man next to Sakura took a step forward and Sasuke felt pain squeeze his heart. He has never saw the guy yet he felt something strong.  
Pain titled his head and looked at the hallway , his mouth formed an O :

"Itachi, you came."

Sasuke looked at Pain then again at the man in front of him, "did he just call him Itachi?" a voice whispered in his head.

Itachi took another step towards Sasuke and reached out his hand.  
"Sasuke, brother" his voice was low but steady ,"you are a full grown up now aren't you?" then he smiled sadly. Sasuke on the other hand thought he was hearing things, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. He looked at Sakura with pleading eyes.  
She ran to his side and hugged him, "It's okay, he will explain everything.. come, let's go home first." she held his hand and they walked out of Pain's house.

At Sakura's, Sasuke said quietly on the couch while Itachi stood across the room:  
"I knew this is a lot to digest, I'll apologize once more even though I know it won't change anything. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. I thought I would never come back yet here I am. Nightmares still chase me till this day, as I was the reason of our parent's death. At first I thought you were dead. I moved out of the city and kept getting involved with the wrong people, so when I heard you were alive , I couldn't risk putting you through danger another time." Itachi stopped and drew in a deep breath then went on, " I caused you and myself too much pain, I spent a long time debating whether to come or not but I just couldn't let you ruin your life more over something that is my fault. I'm the one who should be paying the price and believe me I'm. "

Sasuke held his head with both hands as hearing all of this caused him great misery. He tried to be happy for his long lot brother is alive and back. But the things he has done, the monster he already was...he could not forget those.

"Brother.." Itachi sat down next to Sasuke and tried to pat him on the back, but Sasuke stopped him and stood up: "I think I need time... this is all.. too much."

* * *

back to the present:

"I'm happy he is back but I don't know what to do.." Sasuke finally said.  
"You don't have to do anything, let's just start over again.." she turned his face towards her and caressed his cheek, "Come with me and let's get a new life."

"After all I have done to you.. do you forgive me?"  
"I love you Sasuke and I know you are capable of starting a new and fresh. You are a good person."

Sakura handed the ballet school over to Hinata. Sasuke apologized to Naruto and settled a few things with his brother. They were awkward with each other but at least they accepted each other and trying to start over. Itachi had to go back to the dark streets, promising Sasuke to meet again after he gets himself a proper job and get back his life on track. On an early morning, Sasuke and Sakura, left the town. They watched the sunrise in their car and headed south looking for a fresh start.

* * *

 **I thank every single one who read the story, rated it , review it, made it a favorite... It gave me the strength to write and a great joy . I love you people. Naruto ended in 2017 it gave us the joy of seeing it come to an end and see where our beloved characters got! Happy new year!**

 **Please do tell me what you think of the story overall!**


	18. Epilogue

**The epilogue is here !**

* * *

The sun slowly rose to the sky as the people in Meditran, people starting heading to work, kids to school and a certain dark haired girl with wide coal-black eyes put on a glowing pink tulle skirt and a black leotard. She threw a pair of ballet shoes in her tiny back bag and ran out to the near ballet school.  
"Sarada slow down! You have to be more careful sweetie!"  
"It's okay mom, I just didn't want miss the last rehearsal.." the girl with an exciting smile watching as her mother smiled warmly and turned back to the class to finish the last routine. She watched her mother move with such delicateness and care. She wanted to be that graceful. However the show soon came to an end and her teacher asked the next class to get in line, her class.

"psst, Sarada! Have you heard about what happened at school?"

"What, what happened today?"

"Boruto spilled paint all over the teacher's chair, everyone laughed hysterically"

"Silence girls, let's concentrate and repeat our moves..."

"He keeps acting stupid duuh." said the ten year years old while rolling her eyes.  
"Sarada!" yelled the teacher ending the hushed conversation.

When the lesson was finally over, Sarada ran outside and watched as her parents, hand in hand, crossed the street to her side.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey dad" she said and titled her head to the side allowing her father to kiss her cheek.

"Sarada want ask your dad what happened at his job today?"

"God, now what, did he spill paint on the restaurant's tables?"

"Sarada!" Her mother looked at her with a warning look.

"hhhhhhh Boruto, I heard about that, that kid is crazy just like his father.." her father smiled with a tender look on his face.

"Sasuke..." Sakura's patience was starting to wear so Sasuke gave her a warm smile then said ,

"Okay sakura we will stop with the jokes now. Sarada, your dad today hosted one the most important food critics and guess what?!"

"What!" Sarada's eyes grow wider with anticipation.

"He liked our meals and said he will write an article in his paper recommending our place."

Sarada jumped up and down and hugged her dad.

"But that means we will get even busier and we will need another hand." Sakura teased her daughter.

"oh snap" Sarada rolled her eyes and her parents bursted into laughter.

* * *

 **And they lived happily ever after that ... at least in this version XD**


End file.
